


Mr. Thomas Came to Visit

by tooberjoober



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fake Dating, M/M, past Hamliza, single dad Ham
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-09-25 23:56:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 22,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9852686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tooberjoober/pseuds/tooberjoober
Summary: After a drunken night with Jefferson, Alex wakes up to a strangely surreal domestic scene.





	1. Why Him

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so…adding another unfinished fic to the pile. It'll be fine. I'm still working on other fics and hopefully I'll get around to updating soon, I just couldn't get this idea out of my head. Hope you enjoy it!

Alex stirred in his bed, trying to ignore the faint pounding in his head. Everything hurt. He felt several bruises in places where hopefully they wouldn't be seen or notice. Jefferson wasn't anywhere near gentle, but at least he could cover up his tracks. He hadn't exactly intended to have anyone over, but at least Jefferson was gone and he still had some time until Eliza would be over with Philip. Alex rolled over to look at his clock and see when he'd have to get up to get ready…fuck. 

Alexander immediately jumped out of bed and scrambled to find something to put on that would cover his neck. After several minutes searching he said "fuck it," and rushed out to get Philip and say hi to his ex-wife. He was greeted with a very different sight than the angry Schuyler that he expected. 

"Are you good at basketball?" Alexander's curious five year old asked between forkfuls of pancakes. 

Jefferson chuckled, grabbing a bottle of orange juice from the fridge. "Never tried. Why do ask?" 

"You're really tall." Philip pointed out. "Do you think I'll be that tall?" He asked, standing on his chair to try and reach the man's head as Jefferson poured a glass of juice. 

"If you're anything like your father, probably not." Thomas smiled. "Now sit down and eat. You want the kitchen to look nice when dad wakes up, right?" 

"Yeah!" Philip exclaimed, shoving syrup covered pancakes in his mouth. Thomas smiled fondly, starting to eat his own plate of pancakes. 

Alex watched the scene, feeling like he had to be dreaming. No, not even his drunkest dreams could create such a surreal experience. He took a step forward and Philip's eyes lit up. He pushed his chair away from the table and ran over to his father. 

"Hi daddy!" Philip exclaimed, joyfully. "Good morning!" He reached up to his dad and Alex obliged, lifting him up. This was still too weird for him. 

Alex spared another glance towards Thomas before looking at his son. "Hey Pip, how're you?" 

"I'm great! Mr. Thomas made me pancakes! And no offense, but they're a lot better than eggos." Philip said in a conspiratorial whisper. 

Jefferson was clearly fighting back a shit eating grin, which Alex briefly glared at him for, before forcing a smile for Philip. "You…you don't say?" Alex forced through clenched teeth. 

"Yeah! He made you pancakes too!" Philip said, wriggling in Alex's arms until he was put down. "See?" He ran to grab a plate off the counter and show it to his dad. "Don't they look yummy?" 

"They do." Alex had to admit, they looked much better than his usual makeshift breakfasts. 

"Are you gonna eat or just stand there?" Thomas asked with a smirk. 

"Uh yeah…hey Pip, why don't you show…Mr. Thomas your room real quick while I call your mom?" Alex suggested. 

Philip's eyes lit up, grabbing Thomas' wrist and pulling him out of his chair. 

Alex let out a sigh of relief at no longer being in the same room as Thomas. He pulled out his phone and dialed Eliza's cell phone number, hoping that she wasn't with a patient yet. He bit at his lip as the phone rang and let out a breath when she answered. "Hey 'Liza, I'm so sorry I missed you-" 

"Don't worry." Eliza said in her usual cheerful tone. "Your boyfriend explained that you two had a late night and you were sleeping in." Alex could hear the smirk in her voice. Though their marriage was short, the pair were still close friends, which meant Eliza enjoyed teasing Alex about everything. 

"My boyfriend?" Alex said, jaw dropping. 

"You know I should've known you and Jefferson would have a thing with all the times you talked about him." Eliza teased. "I never knew that whenever you were saying 'fuck him' you meant it literally." 

"Okay, I don't need to take this." Alex sighed, moving to hang up. 

"No, don't!" Eliza exclaimed. "Look, Alex, I'm really happy you found someone that makes you happy. I'll talk to you later." She said sincerely. 

Alex sighed. "Bye." 

Philip chose that moment to come barreling back into the room, an amused Jefferson following behind him. "We need to finish breakfast!" Philip exclaimed. 

"I guess we do." Alex nodded with a forced smile. 

"Hey daddy, what's that on your neck?" Philip asked, sitting in his chair and returning to his pancakes. 

"What where?" Alex asked, sitting beside him. 

"Right…there." Philip stood on his seat and poked at one of the hickies that Alex hadn't managed to cover up. 

Jefferson covered his mouth to hide his laughter, while Alex turned bright red. "It's a um…bruise." He said quickly. 

"How'd you get it?" Philip asked through a mouthful of pancakes. 

Why was his beautiful son so goddamn curious? Usually Alex loved this about him, but at the moment it was not preferable. 

"Erm…well last night, me and Mr. Thomas was play fighting, and I got a little hurt." Alex said slowly. He nodded afterwards. 

"Oh, okay." Philip nodded, content with that answer, going back to eating. "Mr. Thomas, you should apologize for hurting my pops." 

Thomas raised an eyebrow, but shrugged. "I'm sorry Hamilton." He said to appease the child. Philip nodded, pleased with the response. 

After several minutes of awkward silence broken occasionally by the curious five year old, Thomas stood up, grabbing his empty plate and taking it to the dish washer. "I should probably be going." He said with a nod to the door. "Goodbye Philip." Thomas nodded, tussling the boy's hair. "Alexander," Thomas murmured in the man's ear. "I had fun. Let me know if you want to do that again." He straightened back up and smiled at the pair like he had made a comment on the weather. Thomas left and Alex felt like he could finally breathe again. 

Until he heard Philip say, "I really like Mr. Thomas!"


	2. For Philip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this fic hasn't gotten the best response out of all my fics!! So first off, thank you all so sooooo much! I appreciate it! I was a little excited to come back to this so I wrote pretty quickly. I can't always promise this, but I hope to keep doing pretty frequent updates. Anyways, thanks so much for all the support and if you liked it leave a comment or kudos!

Alex had had enough. All week Philip kept asking about "Mr. Thomas." "Oh when will Mr. Thomas be back? I wanna see Mr. Thomas again. Did you know that Mr. Thomas didn't play basketball?" Alex adored his son, but he was sick of hearing about Jefferson. They had a thirty minute conversation, but you would think that Jefferson had thought him the secrets of life.

Alex stormed into Jefferson's office, sporting a clearly frustration expression. 

"Goodmorning Hamilton." Jefferson said with the bored tone of voice that suggested that this wasn't an unusual occurrence. "How can I help you?" He asked, sipping from his coffee cup, expecting some sort of paper that needed signing or something similar. 

"The fuck did you do to my kid?" Alexander demanded. "Did you pull some Stockholm syndrome shit on him?" 

Thomas put down his cup of coffee and looked up at Alexander like he was crazy, which to his defense, he was sounding insane. "What are you talking about?" 

"Ever since that morning he hasn't shut up about you!" Alex exclaimed. "What did you do?" He demanded, pounding his fist on Jefferson's desk. 

A smirk came across Jefferson's face. "Well…I can't blame that I'm likable. Hell, even you have to admit I have my charms…otherwise you'd have no interest in courting me." Thomas winked, lacing his fingers together and resting his chin on them. 

"I do not like you!" Alex snapped, immediately recoiling away from Jefferson's desk. "You are a…despicable! You are despicable and…and disgusting!" He said, pointing an accusatory finger at his coworker. "The only reason we…did anything was to release tension." Alex claimed, crossing his arms over his chest and looked away. 

"Mhm…" Thomas rolled his eyes, leaning back in his chair and spinning around in it. Alex hated his fucking swivel chair. "Let me know if you ever wanna 'relieve tension' again." Thomas said, wiggling his eyebrows and continuing to spin in his chair like a ten year old. 

"Fuck you!" Alex hissed, turning and storming out of the room to Jefferson's irritating laughter. Why the fuck was that man so attractive? Why was he always caught between wanting to fight him and wanting to fuck him? That was the mystery of Jefferson. Regardless of what Hamilton wanted to do to him, he was stuck with the nuisance of a man and he had to figure out how to deal with him and get Philip to stop talking about him. He couldn't stand thirteen more years of hearing how awesome 'Mr. Thomas' is. 

So when Alex picked Philip up from kindergarten, he expected the comment and he figured out how to deal with it. 

"When is Mr. Thomas gonna come by again?" Philip asked, kicking his feet. 

"Listen, buddy, Mr. Thomas is…" Alex looked at Philip through the rear view mirror. Philip looked so happy…Alex would hate to upset him by telling him he'd never see him again. Even if Jefferson drove him crazy, he had to try his best to make Philip happy. "Coming over to hang out with us tonight." Alex silently cussed himself out and wished that he could bring himself to be frustrated with Philip. 

* * *

Alex sighed, heating up some leftovers for Philip to eat. Philip had been bouncing off the walls since Alex said that the incredible Mr. Thomas was coming over. He kept asking when he'd be there. Maybe this wasn't the best idea. But he made a promise, so he had to follow through on the commitment. 

Alex sat at their kitchen table, blowing the hair that escaped his ponytail out of his eyes. He pulled his phone and composed a long, drawn out message explaining what was happening. But in the end he deleted it and sent a simpler one. 

[text to: Thomass] come over in an hour 

[text to: hamilshit] Why? 

[text to: Thomass] why the fuck do u think 

[text to: hamilshit] Oh, then I'll be there ;) 

Alex rolled his eyes, a small smirk on his face. The dumb jerk didn't have a clue and he was making Philip happy. It was perfect. And they could just watch a movie so he could interact with him as little as possible. Truly a perfect plan. 

"Hey Philly," Alex smiled, walking over to ruffle his sons hair. "Mr. Thomas says he's gonna come over in an hour and watch a movie with us." 

"Yay!" Philip exclaimed joyfully, punching the air. "What movie are we gonna watch?" 

"He said he wants you to pick." Alexander said, kissing Philip's head. 

"Oh! Oh! Can we watch Moana? Please? Pretty please?" Philip asked, bouncing in his seat. 

"Of course, we can Pip." Alex smiled. They had watched that movie about fifty times, but Philip seemed to enjoy it and Alex couldn't find it in himself to get annoyed by the movie. 

"Yay!" Philip exclaimed, standing up in his seat. 

"Whoa, slow down there Pip. Don't stand in the chair please." Alex scolded. "Thank you." He smiled when Philip sat back down in the chair with a pout. "'Kay now finish your dinner. Then we'll get in pjs and make some popcorn, sound good?" 

"Mhm." Philip nodded determinedly and starting shoveling food into his face, in the hopes of getting ready sooner. 

Alex put up the plates from dinner while Philip ran to go put on his pajamas. He was so excited that Alex almost felt bad that Jefferson didn't know why he was coming over. He sighed, putting his hair up in a bun. It was a bit late to have any reservations now. 

There was a knock at the door while Alex and Philip were popping popcorn. Philip immediately jumped up. "I'll get it!" He shouted, running towards the door. Alex smiled, following after Philip. He hoped to see Jefferson's expression, it was guranteed to be hilarious. 

"Well hello-Philip?" Thomas asked, clearly very confused to see him. 

Philip didn't notice, instead bouncing up and down. "Hi Mr. Thomas! We're making popcorn for the movie!" 

"Movie?" Thomas forced a smile through grit teeth, locking eyes with Alex. 

"Yeah! Is Moana okay? Daddy said I could pick." Philip explained, pulling Thomas into the house. 

Thomas sighed. "Yeah, Moana sounds great, Philip."


	3. Movie Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys, I know it's been a while, I'm home sick rn which is why I was able to finish this chapter up. Maybe I'll get more up for different stories and stuff, but Idk  
> Anyways hope you like! Leave comments and kudos if you like it!

Alex smiled triumphantly, pouring the popcorn into a bowl as Philip talked Thomas' ear off. 

"Philip, Philip, hey buddy," Thomas said, trying to get the boy to stop rambling for a second. He talked as much as his father. "Why don't you go get the movie? I gotta ask your dad a question." Thomas smiled charmingly at the boy. 

Philip nodded excitedly, running off to get Moana. Thomas, meanwhile, turned to Alex with a look of betrayal on his face. "What the hell is this?" He hissed. 

"What did you expect?" Alex asked smugly, tossing a piece of popcorn into his mouth. 

"What you implied." Thomas retorted. 

"I didn't imply anything." Alex smirked. "I asked what you thought we would do and you jumped to a conclusion, the wrong conclusion, by the way." He added. 

Thomas glared at him. "You didn't mention anything about Philip." 

"Actually I did, earlier today when I was trying to figure out why Philip likes you." Alex smiled. 

"Maybe he likes me cause I'm not a lying little-" 

"Mr. Thomas!" Philip called, cheerfully running into the kitchen and tugging on the man's sleeve. "Will you help me put the movie in?" 

"Of course." Thomas said with a sigh. "We can talk later." He said to Alex. He couldn't refuse Philip. Especially not when he was so excited and everything. He seemed like such a sweet kid, despite being related to Alexander somehow. 

Philip and Thomas got the movie set to play as Alex plopped onto the sofa with the bowl of popcorn in his lap. Thomas decided to sit in one of the reclining chairs away from Alex to avoid any further awkwardness, but Philip didn't want that. 

The excited boy grabbed Thomas' hand and pulled him towards the sofa. "C'mon Mr. Thomas! Sit with me and dad!" 

"Alright." Thomas relented, once again giving in to the boy's wishes. He was just too damn cute to say no to. Philip ended up sitting right between Alex and Thomas, the popcorn bowl in his lap so everyone could reach. 

The trio sat in an almost comfortable silence as the movie started to play. The silence was occasionally broken by one of them repositioning or moving to grab some popcorn. Roughly twenty minutes into the movie, Thomas reached into the bowl to grab some popcorn, but his hand didn't touch popcorn. Thomas didn't move his hand from Alex's, running his fingers over the back of Alex's hand. Alex glared at him and smacked his hand away, which Philip thoroughly reprimanded him for. 

"We have to share the popcorn, daddy!" Philip exclaimed. "Mr. Thomas is our guest!" 

Thomas smirked slightly at the boy's defense, turning back to return his attention to the movie. About half way into the movie, Thomas shifted slightly in his seat, resting his arm around the back of the sofa. He hadn't really realized before, but he was close enough to Alex to be able to wrap his arms around his shoulders. Thomas moved his hand slightly to rest on Alex's arm. It was truly surreal and so oddly domestic. He didn't think he'd ever be close to this kind with Hamilton. Oddly enough, he didn't really mind it. In a strange sort of way, Thomas was comfortable with the situation he found himself in. 

Alex shot Thomas a glare and pushed his hand off, turning back to the screen and leaving Thomas to return to silently cussing him out. It was stupid for Hamilton to have invited him over just to watch some dumb movie. There was no purpose to it. 

Philip yawned and rested his head on Thomas' arm, blinking slowly. He grabbed onto Thomas' sleeve like he was determined to hold on till the end of time, or the end of the movie at least. And once again Thomas' thoughts went from hating the situation and the very idea of it to loving it and genuinely enjoying where he was. Philip was a sweet boy, if he wanted to see Thomas then he wouldn't object. 

Philip fell asleep soon after, still clinging to Thomas' arm. The movie ended and Alex turned to Philip, smiling fondly at him. Alex ignored Thomas completely as he grabbed Philip and carried the boy away. Thomas shifted awkwardly in his seat, uncertain of what exactly to do. Should he just leave?

Alex walked back into the living room, looking at Thomas distastefully. "What're you still doing here? Waiting for a goodbye kiss?" He asked with a sneer. 

Thomas stood, stepping towards Alex. "Maybe. Don't I deserve one after being deceived?" Thomas asked with a pout. 

Alex squinted up at him. "Are you saying that you didn't have a nice time?" 

"Not at all." Thomas shook his head, taking another step towards Alex. "It just wasn't the time I was expecting." 

"Look, I told you, Philip wouldn't shut up about you." Alex huffed with exasperation. "If I could've avoided having to spend time with you, you bet your ass I would. Only reason I texted you was to make him happy. His happiness and wellbeing is my priority, not screwing around." Alex snapped. 

"Well how about you make it up to me next week?" Thomas asked, ignoring the jab. He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. "He'll be with Eliza then, right?" 

Alex pushed Thomas away with a scowl. "Is that really the only thing on your mind?" He demanded. 

"Not at all." Thomas shook his head. "Just a few seconds ago I was thinking of how nice it was to spend time with you when you're not running your mouth." 

Alex rolled his eyes. "Just go already." He snapped, but his heart wasn't really in it. "I'll…let you know if I need you again."


	4. Who's hungry?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooo new chapter! Hope you guys enjoy this one, and if you do maybe you could leave a comment, kudos, or heck maybe even check out my other Jamilton fics (they're both one shots, but they're pretty good). Anyways thanks so much for the wonderful feedback and I hope you enjoy!

A couple of nights after Alex had handed Philip back over to Eliza he had gotten a routine call from her, talking about different things throughout Philip's week, things in her own life, but what Alex hadn't expected was once more, mention of the beloved Mr. Thomas. 

"Philip has barely stopped talking about this guy. I mean this guy must really be something. And having him for two dates within a couple of days of each other? You guys must be getting pretty serious." Alex could hear Eliza's smile from the other end of the phone line. 

"Well…" 

"I mean you wouldn't let our child get insanely attached to someone who wasn't anything more than your latest fuck buddy, right?" Eliza said teasingly. 

Alex's mind raced as he tried to come up with his excuse. "No! Of course not. We're just still…" He swallowed, unbelieving that he was about to say this about Jefferson. "In the honeymoon phase. We're barely spending any time apart." Alex chuckled. "I mean…we're pretty serious, but who knows what can happen?" Alex hated himself. He hated himself so much at that moment. He couldn't stand even the thought of actually dating Jefferson. But it was alright, this would just blow over until it was a safe enough time away to tell Eliza and Philip that things weren't gonna work out between him and Jefferson. 

"Well, would you and your boyfriend like to come out to dinner with me and Pip one night?" Eliza asked excitedly. "Philip's dying to see him, and I'd love to get to know the guy that has you so head over heels." 

"Me head over heels?" Alex scoffed. "Please Eliza, you know I'm the seducer." 

"Still got all the love letters." She giggled. "Ooh I should show them to your new beau! Is he the jealous type?" 

"I'm still not sure yet…this is all still pretty new." Alex explained. 

"I guess we'll find out." Eliza laughed. "Let me know what time works for you guys and we can meet up at Olive Garden or something. Alright, gotta go, see you then!" 

Alex looked at his phone as she hung up. Goddammit. He played himself. Now he had to figure out how to get Jefferson to agree to go on a fake date with him. 

* * *

There were several things Thomas expected to hear when he went to work every morning. Lots of cussing. A new case or two. The occasional sob story. All things he expected. What he didn't expect, however, was to hear Hamilton asking him out on a date.

Or as Hamilton described it, "Well it wouldn't actually be a real date, it'd be dinner with my ex-wife and our son. You see Philip really likes you and since I had you over the other night to make him happy Eliza thinks we're in a serious relationship and she wants to get to know you." Alexander rambled on. 

Thomas looked up at him like he was crazy. "Uh-huh…so what do you want me to do?" 

"We go to dinner, you do whatever it is that you do that makes Philip like you so much. You and Eliza laugh about how frustrating I am or about how stupid my love letters are-" 

"Love letters?" 

"It's something I do okay? But anyways you talk to Eliza and Philip about just about anything and then we leave." Alex finished his explanation. "Deal?" 

Thomas knew he would probably help Alexander out in the long run, but he had to see what he could squeeze out of the cheapskate first. "What's in it for me?" He asked, lacing his fingers together and leaning forward on his desk. 

Thankfully Hamilton had created a mental list of things to offer Jefferson. The list got a bit more degrading as it went on. "Money." Alex said. 

"Hm…" Jefferson looked tempted, rubbing his stubble thoughtfully like either a villainous mastermind or a thoughtful intellectual. "No, I can't be bought." 

Alex grumbled, moving down the list of ideas. "Any idea you try to present to Washington and the other execs, I will support, so long as I don't think it'll be the downfall of the company." 

"You think all my ideas will be the downfall." Thomas frowned. 

"Can you blame me?" Alex responded. 

"This is a waste of my time." Thomas rolled his eyes. "I have work to be doing so unless you have anything else-" 

"Me." Alex blurted out quickly. "You'll get me, alone, one more night." 

Thomas raised an eyebrow at the implication, looking up at the desperation on Alex's face. It was a bit ridiculous to go so far, but he had to have his reasons. He rose to his feet, stepping around his desk to Alex. "I'll do it. But I don't want you." He turned around, seeming to dismiss Alex. 

Alex let out a breath of relief. "Thanks, I'll let you know the time and everything." He turned from the office, but as he went he wasn't sure whether he was glad Thomas had refused his offer or upset that he had. 

Did Thomas not find him attractive anymore? That seemed ridiculous as just the other day he had been trying to get into his pants again. Maybe he was seeing someone? Alex tried to think back to any conversation he may have heard where Jefferson mentioned a significant other. He couldn't think of anything, but that didn't necessarily mean there wasn't one. 

Alex searched for any reason, and decided that he was more offended than happy. Sure he meant it as a last resort, but Jefferson was supposed to choose an option, not agree to do it and then not ask for anything! And with that thought, Alex realized something that was potentially dreadful, he was in Jefferson's debt.


	5. Dinner Date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter yaaaaaay! Hope y'all enjoy! And if you do please feel free to leave a comment or kudos!

[text to: Thomass] So I'll meet you at the restaurant tomorrow at 5:45, please don't be late.

[text to: hamilshit] Meet me? Oh no, honey, I want the dating experience. Pick me up and wear something nicer than you usually wear

Alex practically growled at the message. Of course Thomas was making this harder than it needed to be. He shouldn't have expected anything different. Maybe he could just tell Philip and Eliza that he and Thomas broke up…no. That would only lead to Eliza being pissed and Philip being sad. That wasn't what he wanted. He grit his teeth and sent another message.

[text to: Thomass] Fine. Just don't overdress for the love of god. We're just going to Applebee's.

[text to: hamilshit] Whatever you say sugar ;)

This wasn't worth it. This was Alex's personal circle of hell and it was not worth it. He shook his head repeatedly, trying to convince himself it wouldn't be too bad. He had spent hours in meetings with Jefferson, what would be different?

 

* * *

Everything was different. At meetings Alex didn't have to pick Jefferson up, or spend time alone in a car with him. At meetings Jefferson didn't wear clothes that made it painfully obvious he was dressing to impress, and not trying to impress Eliza or Philip. Alex was convinced that the dark skinny jeans and tight button up shirt were conspiring against him. Jefferson dressed in clothes that showed off every part of him, just to piss off Alex.

And to top it all off, Jefferson was pretending to flirt with him. "So do we have any plans after dinner?" He asked in a voice like a purr, as he trailed his finger down Alex's arm.

Alex jerked his arm away, almost veering the car off course. "Don't touch me when I'm driving." He snapped. "And you said you didn't want me, so no." Alex said, his voice tense as he maneuvered the car into the parking lot.

Thomas raised an eyebrow, about to make a statement, perhaps to refute him, but Alex didn't want to hear it, getting out of the car and slamming the door behind him. Thomas followed along, still looking as if he had something to say, but Alex ignored him.

Alex took a deep breath, looking at Thomas. "Alright, now lets pretend for an hour or two, that your not the most annoying, aggravating person I've ever met. Now, hold my hand, asshole." Alex commanded, holding his hand out for Jefferson to take.

"Why Mr. Hamilton I do declare!" Thomas drawled, making his southern accent more prominent than it had previously been. "You sure do know how to woo a man." He fanned himself briefly before accepting the hand.

"Remember what I told you." Alex huffed, pulling Jefferson into the restaurant. "I'm very romantic, so pretend that I swept you off your feet."

Thomas scoffed. "Like you could even reach."

"I will pull you down to my level." Alex snapped.

"Whatever you say, sugar." Thomas smiled as he followed Alex to the table where Eliza and Philip were already waiting.

"Hello Eliza." Thomas greeted her. "Hey Philip."

"Mr. Thomas!" Philip exclaimed.

"Hi Thomas," Eliza smiled. "It's so good to see you again, I feel like it had been years since I've seen you, I mean besides the other day."

"It has been a while." Thomas agreed. "How's Angelica?" He asked curiously.

"Oh she's fine, she's in London right now." Eliza shrugged.

"Why are you guys acting so familiar with each other?" Alex asked confused.

"Oh Alex, honey, me and Angelica were best friends throughout high school." Thomas said, putting his hand over Alex's. "I'm pretty sure that I told you this before."

"Huh." Alex mused, trying to imagine Thomas and Angelica as friends in high school. It didn't seem like they had much in common aside from being intimidating and beautiful. Angelica wouldn't take any of Thomas' crap. Alex smiled at the thought. "I don't think you ever told me about that." He turned to Eliza. "And didn't you say you wanted to meet him?"

"Did I?" Eliza asked. "Guess I made a mistake." She shrugged. She glanced over at the grinning Philip who was busy drawing a picture of all of the people at the table on his menu. "I think it was worth it anyways." She smiled, kissing Philip's head and ruffling his hair.

Once again Alex was struck with the now familiar odd domestic scene as it played out in front of him. His son was sitting between his ex-wife and the closest thing that Alex had to an archenemy, playing tic tac toe. Alex felt out of place among the other three and he felt a stab of jealousy directed towards Jefferson. It felt like he was trying to take Alex's place in the family dynamic. He knew that wasn't what was happening, and even if it was, he couldn't even blame Thomas. He had only done what Alex had requested, and without much complaint as well. Alex forced himself to smile, jealously and general oddity aside, it was an adorable sight.

The people across the table were all so beautiful, Alex didn't know how he ended up with such a beautiful family…and Thomas. Thomas was the true oddity here. Alex didn't know why he agreed to come so easily. He didn't know how they ended up together in the first place. The other night was hazy at best and downright confusing at worst. It was an office party gone wrong…or would it be better to say it went right? Alex was still conflicted about the whole affair. Alex was competitive and somehow he had gotten into a drinking contest with Jefferson, which somehow ended with Jefferson in his bed. There was probably someone out there with more information, but if he was honest, Alex was afraid to find out.

"Alex, darlin'," Thomas said, reaching out and squeezing Alex's hand. "You're being awfully quiet, are you alright?" There was actual genuine concern in his tone and on his face. He was either a very good actor or there was actually some part of Jefferson that cared about him.

"I'm fine." Alex nodded with a small smile. "I was just thinking."


	6. Strange Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyooo I got a chap for you all! I got this written p quick! I kinda have another Jamilton fic that I wanna write/am already writing but I just wanna get it all set and stuff before I actually post anything. Anyways yeah so if you like it please leave a comment or kudos, thanks for reading!

"He writes you ridiculous love letters doesn't he?" Eliza asked Thomas curiously. 

"Of course, I've gotten at least three on my arms alone!" Thomas and Eliza laughed, while Alex crossed his arms over his chest. Thomas knew his strong points, but Alex was pretty damn sure even he couldn't find ways to write three whole letters on just Jefferson's arms. 

"I mean, can you blame me?" Alex forced a smile, leaning over to lean on Thomas' arm. "I don't know how I keep convincing attractive people to date me." He joked, oddly self-deprecating. Both Eliza and Thomas looked at him in concern, Philip in his own little Mr world. 

"Alex, you can't believe that." Eliza said in disbelief. "Surely you understand how attractive and charming you are." 

"Really." Thomas agreed with a nod. "It's almost not fair. I'm glad I don't have to compete against you in the dating pool." Thomas said, sounding far too sincere. 

Alex narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Thomas, not trusting what he said at face value. Hopefully Eliza didn't see the distrusting look that Alex shot him. The rest of the meal passed without much happening. It was perfectly pleasant except for the odd knot in Alex's stomach. It was probably just his suspicion of Jefferson manifesting itself.

Jefferson had offered to pay for everyone's meals, one of the few reasons of the night that Alex was glad he invited him. They said goodbye to Philip and Eliza and headed back to Alex's car. "So," Jefferson slid into the passenger's seat. "My place or yours?" He buckles his seatbelt and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively at Alex. 

Alex rolled his eyes. "I can kick you out of the car, you know." He threatened, his heart clearly not into it. 

"Oh come on sugar," Thomas smiled, taking Alex's hand. "We can go home and I can give you a nice massage." He offered. 

"Come off it, Jefferson!" Alex snapped, yanking his hand away. "Stop playing around." He grumbled, starting his car. 

Thomas froze for a moment. He had momentarily gotten lost in the little make believe world that Hamilton had pulled him into for the rouse. He shook it off, trying to ignore the genuine sadness he felt at it all being a lie. "Um…whatever." Thomas mumbled, looking out the window. His heart was still racing and that pissed him off. The most exciting thing they did was hold hands but still Thomas became giddy like a teenager. It was ridiculous. 

"So Eliza's a great girl…why aren't you two still together?" Thomas asked. He had a couple of guesses, most of them involved the fact that Hamilton was a dick. 

"None of your business." Alexander snapped quickly, proving Thomas right. 

"Just a question geez." He huffed. "No need to get defensive. And you know I can hardly judge you for anything, right?" Thomas raised an eyebrow, before leaning his head back into his chair. 

"Fine." Alex sighed, looking down and gripping the steering wheel harder. "I…made some mistakes." 

"I had guessed that it was something to do with you." Thomas rolled his eyes, hoping his tone was playful enough so that it didn't actually upset Alex. 

Alex shot Thomas a glare, but otherwise ignored the insult. "I slept around." He shrugged, focusing his gaze intently on the road. "Made a couple of mistakes. I knew I should've said no, I was just trying to help her out but then…" He trailed off, gripping the steering wheel. "That was it for me and Eliza. I still feel guilty for doing that to her, but if I'm honest she deserved better anyways." Alex sighed, not sure why he was telling Thomas all of this. 

Alex pulled into Thomas' driveway, taking in a deep breath and loosening his grip on the steering wheel. "We're here." He mumbled, avoiding Thomas' no doubt judgmental gaze. 

"Uh…yeah." Thomas nodded, looking down at his hands. "I had a nice time." He said, finally turning to look at Alex. "Let me know if you need me again." He got out of the car, heading up to his door. He raised his hand up in an awkward wave as Alex drove off. 

Thomas walked into his house, feeling an odd heaviness as he walked to his room and got ready for bed. The evening had been truly bizarre. Like an alternate universe in which he had a happy family, and somehow Hamilton was involved…which was also strange. 

Thomas got into his bed. He felt so alone. He really wished that Alex had invited him back over. He would have invited Alexander in, but that seemed to be a recipe for a slap in the face. Still…he wished that he had Alex in his arms as he fell asleep. 

* * *

Alex felt weird, although that wasn't really a surprise or an oddity. It had been quite the weird night. He invited Thomas Jefferson to a family event and ended up telling him the tragic tale of his failed marriage. He still wasn't sure what possessed him to explain to Jefferson the reasons that he was a jerk. Jefferson didn't have any trouble hating Alex already, Alex didn't have to give him more reasons. Although, he didn't care about what Thomas thought of him. 

Alex sighed, it had been an emotional rollercoaster. And a mostly pointless and ridiculous one at that. But Philip was happy, and it was over now. And besides, chances were that he would never have to do that sort of thing again. He should have been happy about that. Why wasn't he?


	7. Philip at the Workplace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo new chapter! These have been comin out p quickly lately! Hope you're still enjoying them and everything!. And if you do like this then I'd really love it if you left a comment or kudos for me. Thanks a billion, bye!

Philip didn't have school. It was some sort of teacher's work day. And a five year old boy around surgical equipment and dead bodies probably wasn't the smartest idea. So that meant Philip was tagging along with Alex to his job. Washington didn't mind, the man was practically Alex's adopted father, and therefore Philip's adopted grandfather. The days when Philip came in with him, Alex usually didn't get much work done, but today he got the idea that things could be different. 

Philip was absolutely ecstatic at the thought of seeing Mr. Thomas again. Alex would be able to pass his son off on Jefferson for a few hours and hopefully get ahead of the other man in looking over the latest cases they received. But as Alex and Philip walked into the office they were greeted with an odd quietness around the office. There were still the normal conversations and noises of the office, but something seemed off. 

This off-ness continued as Alex and Philip rode the elevator up to the top floor, where Alex, Thomas, and Washington all had their offices. Alex looked down at Philip with a smile, ignoring the odd feeling in the pit of his stomach. "You wanna stay with me for a bit, see Grandpa George, or see Mr. Thomas first?" Alex asked, squeezing his son's hand. 

"Let's say hi to Mr. Thomas!" Philip exclaimed, bouncing up and down on his heels. "Then we can say hi to Grandpa George." 

"Sounds like a plan." Alex smiled. "Let me put down my stuff and then we'll go." He walked over to his office, unlocking the door and opening it. He put his briefcase down and took off his suit jacket, before turning back to Philip. "Mr. Thomas' office is over here." He said, starting to walk across the hall, rolling his sleeves up to his elbows and pulling his hair up into a ponytail as his usual. 

They arrived at Thomas' office, where the door was closed and the lights were off. Alex peered through the glass window, trying to figure out if Jefferson was in there whining about a 'migraine.' There wasn't anyone in there. 

"Hm…guess he's not here yet, buddy." Alex shrugged, ruffling Philip's hair. "Wanna see Grandpa?" He asked, picking the boy up and resting him against his hip. 

Philip pouted and sighed. "Yeah, I guess so. Can we see Mr. Thomas later?" 

"I don't know bud…" Alex answered uncertainly. Philip looked up, his eyes shining with disappointment. "We'll definitely try." Alex promised quickly, silently cursing his son's persuasive skills. 

"Hey Washington." Alex greeted, knocking on the door and entering his boss's office. "I've got someone who wants to see you." He smiled. 

"Grandpa George! Grandpa George!" Philip exclaimed, running over to the man's desk. 

"Hey Pip!" George greeted, picking the boy up and putting him on his shoulder. "How're you?" 

"I'm alright." Philip shrugged. "Papa said that I could come in today and hang out with Mr. Thomas, but Mr. Thomas isn't here yet." 

George raised an eyebrow at Alex, but given that he was avoiding his gaze, he decided he'd get answers later. "I'm sorry Philip, Mr. Thomas called in sick this morning." 

"Aw…" Philip pouted. "Wait! Papa! Papa! Could we go take care of Mr. Thomas? Everybody needs someone to take care of them when they're sick." Philip nodded, decisively. "Like that time that I got sick and you really freaked out and took me to the doctor even though I only had a little bit of a fever." Philip smiled. 

"I don't know Philip…" Alex said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly. 

"We can make him soup and give him blankets and everything!" Philip exclaimed, squirming enough that George put him down. 

George walked over to Alex and pulled him aside. "Seems like the kid's really got his heart set on seeing 'Mr. Thomas.' Why don't you take the day off? Then you can explain the rest of the situation to me later." George smiled at Alex. 

Alex let out a frustrated puff of breath. "Fine." He grumbled, before plastering a smile on his face and turning back to Philip. "Hey Philly, we're gonna go take care of Mr. Thomas." Alex said through grit teeth. 

"Yay!" Philip smiled a toothy grin, jumping up and down and grabbing Alex's hand. He pulled Alex out of the office and Alex had to go to grab his briefcase and jacket. Alex made himself look as presentable as when he entered and then left the building, Philip in tow. 

"Do we have any chicken noodle soup for Mr. Thomas?" Philip asked from the backseat of the car. "If we're gonna be taking care of him, I think we need chicken noodle soup. Oh and hot chocolate!" Philip nodded excitedly. 

"Philly, it's eighty degrees outside." Alex started to say before he caught sight of Philip's best pleading puppy dog eyes. "Alright." Alex sighed, pulling over to the nearest grocery store to buy the things that Philip deemed necessary for the 'sick' Mr. Thomas. Alex was pretty sure that Thomas probably wasn't actually sick. Alex was certain that Jefferson was a slacker and this was probably just one of his ways to get out of doing work and getting away from Hamilton. If that did happen to be the case, then dear Mr. Thomas would be in for a rude awakening. 

Alex and Philip got back into the car after several minutes of shopping and they started actually heading to Jefferson's house. Alex had been to Jefferson's house several times before for work parties and gatherings, but he never really stayed longer than was necessary, either that or he couldn't remember staying longer. But today was not a day for alcohol. It was a day for chicken noodle soup and hot chocolate, if his air conditioning was turned on too high.


	8. Letters

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda a sad chapter, so that's fun, but anyways hope you like it! And if you do maybe leave me a comment or kudos?

Philip rang the doorbell excitedly, holding his father's hand tight. The father-son duo waited patiently…for ten seconds. After that Alexander got frustrated and stepped forward, knocking on the door with his foot twice. He would have used his hands to knock, but he had groceries in one arm and Philip's hand in the other. Another agonizingly long minute later and Alex was ready to leave, but they heard footsteps from inside. 

The door swung open to reveal Jefferson, in all his sickly glory. He was dressed in a way that was best described as comfortable, sporting an old tank top and grey sweatpants, along with a worn cardigan that he was holding closed. His hair was all over the place, more so than usual. His eyes looked tired and his face was flushed, Alex could tell he wasn't actually faking. He briefly wondered whether it was okay to have Philip around him, but he had taken his shots and Eliza had informed all about taking care of people and staying healthy. 

Thomas raised an eyebrow, looking at Alex confused. "What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice hoarse. 

"I uh…Philip wanted to come see you." Alex said, his tongue feeling too big for his mouth. Something about this felt wrong, scratch that, everything about this felt wrong. 

"We brought you soup and hot chocolate!" Philip exclaimed cheerfully. 

"Yeah…so uh, here." Alex pushed the grocery bag into Jefferson's arms. "We'll go." He turned quickly, pulling Philip around with him. "Uh…get well soon." He mumbled over his shoulder, taking a step towards his car. 

"Wait," Thomas said and Alex and the confused Philip stopped in their tracks. "Y'all can come for a bit in if you'd like." He said, his voice sounding tired and distinctly more southern than usual. 

"Well…I don't know…" Alex answered uncertainly. 

"C'mon, please?" Philip asked, looking up at Alex with puppy dog eyes. 

Alex sighed. "Yeah…sure." He turned around and the pair entered Jefferson's front hall. Alex tried to find it in him to get mad at the nicely decorated room with several expensive, but not overly flamboyant pieces, but he just couldn't bring himself to be resentful. 

Thomas coughed into his arm and looked away from them. "Um…I'll show you to the parlor." He said, leading them into a room. It was dark, the walls painted a deep purple and the curtains pulled over the windows. On the far side of the wall there was a fireplace with a tv hung above it. There were several photographs on the mantel. 

Alex looked around, feeling awkward and out of place. "Uh…nice place." 

Jefferson sent him a confused look. "You've been here before." He pointed out. 

Alex forced out a laugh. "You really think I remember the work parties?" He asked. 

"Oh…right." Thomas nodded. "I'm gonna put this away." He nodded to the groceries in his arms. "Do you guys want anything? Tea, hot chocolate?" 

"I'm good." Alex said, still looking around the room. 

"I'd like hot chocolate!" Philip exclaimed, following Thomas into the kitchen. 

"Alright, you can help me make it." Thomas smiled fondly at the boy. 

Alex stayed in the parlor, looking around the room. He walked over to the fireplace to more closely examine the photos. There were several pictures of Paris, one of an older couple that Alex assumed to be his parents, and then one that stuck out to Alex. It was a picture of Thomas in Paris, nothing odd there, but Thomas was holding a woman tightly and kissing her. He looked overjoyed with the woman in his arms. It was the happiest that Alex had ever seen him. Alex looked away from the photo, feeling something heavy in his chest. He walked over to the couch, sitting down. 

That woman…who was she? A girlfriend? A lover? A wife? Alex had never heard Thomas talk about anyone like that. So who was she? If they had broken up, it must not have been bad, since he still had a picture of them. Alex felt disgusting. He had slept with this man, who was quite possibly in a relationship. 

Alex sighed and he saw on the coffee table, another mystery. Letters, and lots of them. Pages upon pages were scattered across the table. They were all in the same loopy handwriting, it wasn't Thomas', the letters must have come from someone, someone important if he kept them all. Alex knew he shouldn't read them, but he was so tempted. Were they from the woman in the picture? 

Alex glanced over his shoulder at the kitchen, where he heard Philip babbling and laughing with Thomas. It seemed like it would be a while longer. Alex looked back at the coffee table and grabbed the closest letter, his eyes quickly scanning the contents of the letter. 

"My dearest Thomas, I miss you terribly. Why must you continue working so far from me? I am your wife and I deserve to see you more than just the occasional video chat. Each night I toss and turn in bed, missing you terribly. I know this is the same for you, but why don't you come home? This is meant in good humor, as I know that you just have a little bit longer before you can visit." 

The letter continued on, talking about the woman's day and other events and news, but Alex hardly paid attention. His wife. Jefferson was married. Alex felt his heart clench, although he didn't know why. He didn't care about Thomas, at least that's what he told himself. Thomas was just a quick fuck, something to pass the time and relieve tension. But that poor woman…well any woman that willingly spent time with Jefferson was a bit crazy, but still, her husband was cheating and she didn't even know. 

Alex quickly, and probably suspiciously, threw the letter back on the table as he heard Philip and Thomas return to the parlor. Thomas sat down beside Alex and Philip sat down between them. "Oh sorry about those." Thomas said, putting his hot chocolate down and stacking the letters together. "I look at them on days like this. They always cheer me up." He smiled softly. Alex felt another pang in his chest, that he pretended he could just ignore.


	9. Photographs and Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's too late for me to actually say stuff so…thanks for reading, enjoy

Philip babbled on about the different things that had happened to him since the last time he saw Thomas. He took the occasional break to take long sips from his hot chocolate. Thomas watched him in amusement, focused on whatever tale the boy was telling.

Alex frowned, watching the pair. His mind raced. Thomas was cheating on him. Wait no, he wasn't cheating on him, he was using him to cheat on his wife. Thomas had a wife. Alex tried to think back on all his conversations with Thomas, he tried to remember any mention of a wife. He couldn't think of Thomas ever saying anything. Had Thomas been purposefully trying to keep his wife a secret? And if so, where was she? Probably in France, Alex decided, his heart clenched at the thought of Jefferson with a beautiful, intelligent, French woman. 

He felt bad for her. At least that's what he kept telling himself. He had seen the kind of devastation that cheating could bring upon someone and he never wanted to see it again. And Jefferson…had used him. And for what? Was it just for sex or was he getting something else out of it? The more Alex thought about it, the more worked up he got until he couldn't take it anymore. 

He jumped to his feet. "Philip, I think we should go." He said decisively, clenching his fists. 

"Huh?" Philip twisted to look at his dad, putting his empty mug down. "Why? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, his bottom lip sticking out in a pout. 

"No, Philly, you didn't do anything wrong. It's him." Alex nodded towards Jefferson. 

"Me?" Thomas exclaimed in disbelief. The exclamation forced him into a brief coughing fit. "What did I do? You're the one acting strange." He claimed, once he had recovered. 

"You exist." Hamilton hissed, looking disgusted. "I can't believe I ever-" He cut himself off, remembering his son was still in the room looking concerned. "One second Philip, we'll be right back." Alex promised, before turning and stalking to the back door. He and Thomas went out to the backyard, and they were both oddly silent for a moment, Alex composing himself and Thomas confused about the whole situation. 

"I can't believe I ever lowered my standards enough to sleep with you!" Alex hissed in a low voice. "You no-good, lying, cheating, son of a bitch!" He raised his voice slightly, being careful not to raise it to the point where Jefferson's neighbors could hear. 

Jefferson looked confused and astonished. "What are you talking about? We're not even dating! How could I cheat on you?" He demanded. 

"Not me Thomas." Alex said the name like it was the worst slur he could imagine, his voice dripping with venom. "No, no, you're just using me to cheat on your wife!" He poked angrily at Thomas' chest. 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Thomas almost shouted in frustration. He did not understand a single word or implication that Alex was throwing his way. 

"I saw the goddamn picture!" Alex snapped. "I saw the letters! You're married! And you cheated on your wife with me!" 

The puzzle pieces clicked together in Thomas' head and he shook his head, his voice going much quieter. "I'm not married, Alexander." He said softly, looking suddenly much more tired than he had before. Alex had almost forgotten he was sick, but he wasn't letting him off the hook now. 

"I'm not an idiot Jefferson!" Alex snapped. "Just apologize and let me leave and this will all be over with!" 

"I'm not married, and I would never have cheated on Martha." Thomas said, turning and heading back to the door. Martha, Alex had a name for the mystery woman now. 

"Well if you're not married then what happened?" Alex asked, following Thomas. "Clearly you still love her." He scoffed. He didn't know why he cared so much. He shouldn't care this much. 

"I loved her more than anything in the world. I would never had cheated on her, especially not with you." Thomas snapped. 

"Then what happened?" Alex demanded again, grabbing Thomas' arm and yanking him around. 

"Goddammit Alex!" Thomas yelled, pulling his arm away. "She's dead, you idiot!" 

Alex froze. He had heard that before. Back in Nevis when he asked his cousin when his mother would return from the hospital. He remembered the heart stopping feeling he got the first time he had ever heard that. He got the feeling again, looking up at Thomas slowly. "I…I'm so sorry." 

Thomas looked down and shrugged. He coughed a few times before he started towards the living room. "You didn't know." He sounded exhausted. 

"I…still. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions like that. And I shouldn't have read the letter." Alex admitted. "I'm sorry." 

"It's fine let's just…stop talking about this." Thomas sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Hey Philip, I think I need some rest, but thank you so much for coming by to check on me, I really appreciate it." Thomas smiled, ruffling Philip's hair. 

"Alright, goodbye Mr. Thomas," Philip said with a hint of concern in his voice as he headed towards the door. 

Thomas followed Philip and Alex to the door, waving them off, before he went back to put up his letters. 

* * *

Alex laid in bed that night still feeling guilty and just plain weird from the events that had occurred earlier that day. He sighed, rolling over to grab his phone.

[text to: Thomass] Hey…I just wanted to say that I really am sorry for everything that happened today 

[text to: hamilshit] It's fine 

Alex put his phone down beside him, sighing. He hadn't expected it to buzz again, but then again there were a lot of things he hadn't been expecting. 

[text to: hamilshit] Next time you're jealous just ask me about it, maybe we can avoid something like this next time 

Alex felt his heart skip a beat as the words registered in his mind. Jefferson planned for a next time. Not only that, but he also thought that Alex was just being jealous. Had he been more well rested, Alex would've been able to come up with some scathing retort or other. But it was late. 

[text to: Thomass] fuck off


	10. Late Nights

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sweet domesticy shit ahead! Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!

Alex didn't know how he let it happen again. Thomas was just so…interesting? Yes that was a good word for it, interesting. Neither particularly positive nor negative just interesting. That could mean a lot of things. And Alex was feeling a lot of things. None of which he could find a way to accurately describe, which was odd considering how he believed his words and his eloquence to be among his best traits. 

He hadn't planned for any of it. It was really more of Jefferson's idea. One night Alex had just gone home and went to bed with Jefferson…blowing up his phone. It seemed like now that Alex had learned about his wife, Jefferson felt almost anything was fair game to ask about. Their conversations were often long and rarely were they the standard of eloquence that Alex and Thomas held themselves to. But you can't expect perfectly written paragraphs at one in the morning, often after several drinks. 

It was like having a pen pal. It didn't seem like it was really Jefferson he was talking to. They never mentioned it at work or during their outings with Philip. It was sort of an unspoken rule about their correspondence. There was nothing intimate nor was there anything special about any of their conversations. Alex barely understood why they were happening and he certainly didn't understand why he didn't want them to stop. Alex could have asked Jefferson, he probably understood it better. But in asking him he ran the risk of Thomas deciding to end the conversations, and for whatever reason that was definitely not something that Alex wanted. 

One night, Alex was settling into bed with a book when he got a message that confused him a bit. 

[text to: hamilshit] do you ever miss having someone else in bed 

Alex rolled his eyes at the message, sending one back. 

[text to: Thomass] You mean like sex? Of course I do although I can get it whenever I want 

[text to: hamilshit] no that's not what I mean, pervert [text to: hamilshit] I mean like cuddling and shit just having someone sleeping beside you 

Alex almost smiled. It was kinda cute. Figures that Jefferson would be a cuddler. He couldn't say anything like that to Thomas though. 

[text to: Thomass] Not really, guess I just don't think about it too much 

Alex looked back to his book as the three dots popped up that indicated Thomas was typing. 

[text to: hamilshit] don't you ever get lonely? 

Alex rolled his eyes at the question, starting to type up an answer when he saw that Thomas wasn't finished yet. The dots were still there so Jefferson must've been writing out something long. Either that or he was revising a lot. 

[text to: hamilshit] Fuck Alex, I'm so lonely. I just wanna be in love again with someone that loves me back and I wanna be happy. I just miss it so much. I miss waking up next to someone and kissing their forehead and I miss making breakfast for someone else and I'm just so lonely 

Alex sighed, running a hand through his hair and pinching the bridge of his nose. Jefferson was shit faced, wasn't he? Regardless of what he thought of his coworker's romantic musings, Alex took pity on the other man, opting to send out a much nicer message than "sober up, dipshit." 

[text to: Thomass] I'm sorry Thomas, you deserve to be happy like that again 

Alex wanted to tell the man to get some sleep before he ended up drunk dialing an ex, but the dots popped up on the screen again and he was curious. 

[text to: hamilshit] sometimes I remember that time we slept together and I think that maybe I could fall in love with you but then I remember I hate you 

Alex felt an odd sensation in his heart. It was a feeling somewhat akin to fondness, though considering the contents of the message that was a bit strange. Although in all honesty, nothing regarding his relationship with Thomas was truly normal. 

[text to: Thomass] I hate you too, now try to get some rest, I don't want to completely wipe the floor with you tomorrow 

[text to: hamilshit] sweet dreams asshole 

Alex rolled his eyes at the message. A heart. How ridiculous could Jefferson get? First he reveals one of his weaknesses, then admits that he could have feelings for Alexander, then he sends a heart! Wait…the heart wasn't the strangest thing that had occurred in the conversation. Thomas said that he could fall in love with Alex. He didn't know how to feel about that. On the one hand it was disgusting, Jefferson was disgusting. But oddly it didn't bother him as much as it should have…

Alex shook his head. Thomas probably didn't really mean anything by it. He was drunk and lonely. Alex had half a mind to get up and drive to his house…but that would be ridiculous. He didn't care enough about Thomas or his feelings to do that sort of grandiose gestures. 

It wasn't the worst idea in the world though, dating Jefferson, that is. He would probably be a great boyfriend if he kept his mouth shut, Alex wouldn't have to lie to Eliza anymore. Philip would get to see Thomas whenever he wanted. The…personal benefits that Alex would get from dating Thomas. Maybe Thomas wouldn't feel so alone anymore too. 

It seemed like a win-win situation. Maybe dating Thomas would be nice. What was keeping them from trying it? Oh wait yeah, Alex almost forgot, his pride and dignity. There was no way in hell that he would ever stoop so low as to ask Jefferson out. If Jefferson asked him out…well he didn't have to worry about that cause it would never happen. Besides Jefferson had already basically rejected him once, he didn't need to wound his ego again with another rejection from Jefferson of all people. 

But maybe it would be nice…


	11. Zoned Out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy with theater and AP testing so I haven't had much time to write. I've been workin on this for a while so I hope it's good and I hope you enjoy! If you do feel free to comment and kudos

Thomas was over at his house getting ready to watch a movie with Philip. The oddly domestic scene had become somewhat familiar as the weeks went on. Philip was trying to decide what movie to watch as Thomas watched Alex make popcorn in the microwave. 

"Do you ever…" Jefferson began, but paused as if wondering whether or not he should ask the question. 

"Spit it out. I won't hurt you." Alex rolled his eyes, bumping Thomas' side. 

"Do you ever think about our late night conversations when you're sober?" Thomas asked curiously. 

"I'm usually not drunk for them." Alex retorted, pulling the popcorn out of the microwave and opening the bag. 

"Oh…" Thomas said, seemingly embarrassed. "Well…do you ever think of them?" 

"Of course I do." Alex said, pouring the popcorn into a bowl. "I think about how bizarre they are and how odd it is that somehow I end up messaging you before bed. And that you haven't given me a nightmare yet." He teased, tossing a piece of popcorn at Thomas. He aimed for his face, but he really ended up lodging a piece of popcorn in his hair. 

"Oh…" Thomas pouted, looking down. 

"Well what'd you want me to say?" Alex asked with a huff. "They're the light of my life? The only thing that makes life worth living? They're not. They're just…a thing." Alex shrugged. He didn't have to make sense out of it.. he didn't want to. He could be senseless every once and a while if he wanted. 

"A thing?" Thomas inquired. 

"Yeah!" Alex huffed. "Not really good or bad, just a thing!" 

"What is?" Philip asked curiously, popping his head into the room. 

"Oh…uh, nothing you really need to worry about sweetie." Alex said quickly. "Me and Mr. Thomas were just talking about work stuff, right Mr. Thomas?" Alex looked up at Thomas for confirmation. 

"Yup." Thomas nodded hesitantly. "Just work stuff." 

"Oh, well that's boring! Come on!" Philip exclaimed. "I got the movie set up!" 

"What movie are we watching?" Thomas asked, following behind Philip to his usual seat. 

"Sleeping Beauty!" Philip exclaimed with a smile. 

"Oh, I haven't seen this one in a while." Thomas nodded, sitting down. 

"He's been on a classic Disney streak lately." Alex explained, sitting beside him. "Other day we watched Cinderella, day before that we watch Pinocchio, by the way have you ever realized how messed up that movie is?" 

Thomas shrugged. "Never really watched it that much." 

"Good, it's scary." Alex said, draping his arm around Philip's shoulders as he sat down. 

Thomas instinctively put his arm around the back of the sofa, and oddly enough, Alex didn't recoil or push his arm away. He actually even leaned into it slightly. It was a comforting action, despite the…disgusting man engaging it. Maybe Alex was a bit lonely. Not lonely enough to entertain the idea of being with Thomas though. About half way through the movie, Thomas transitioned from having his arm on the back of the sofa to having his arm wrapped around Alex's shoulder. Alex would argue…but he was too tired to actually fight and he didn't want to bother Philip. So he just sorta…let it be. He scooted a little closer to Philip, and subsequently Jefferson, but the second was not his goal. He convinced himself of that rather quickly.

The rest of the movie went by rather quickly, Philip managing to stay awake till the end. He yawned and stood, stretching. "Bedtime." He said, reaching out his arms to Thomas. 

"You want Mr. Thomas to tuck you in?" Alex asked him with an amused smile. 

"Uh-huh." Philip nodded, making grabby hands towards Thomas. 

"Alright." Thomas said, hoisting Philip up and starting to carry him to his room. Alex followed behind, watching the pair in an amused fashion. They were really cute. Alex hated to admit it but this side of Thomas was pretty attractive. All fatherly and responsible. Alex then decided that his criteria for attractive must have dropped tenfold.

Thomas put Philip in his bed, tucking him in. He ruffled Philip's hair and kissed his forehead. "Goodnight buddy." 

Philip yawned. "G'night…Mr. Dad." He said sleepily, his eyes quickly falling shut. 

Alex clutched his heart. That was too cute. Philip liked Thomas so much that he accidentally called him dad. Thomas walked back towards Alex, his eyes shining, bright and sentimental. "Uh…I'll walk you out." Alex said with a nod. He didn't have to, Thomas knew his way out. But…he kinda wanted to. 

"He called me dad…" Thomas said, still awestruck as Alex led him by the arm to the door. "He's such a sweet kid. You and Eliza have really done great with him." 

"It's nice to see you with him." Alex smiled. "He gets so excited and everything, it's cute." Alex bit his tongue to keep from adding on that he thought, Thomas looked absolutely adorable. In the low light his eyes seemed to be filled with stars and moonlight. His eyelashes were angelically long. His voice was deep and warm and…shit…he was talking. Shit what was he saying? Alex hadn't been listening he'd been too focused on Thomas' big brown eyes and his pouty lips. God his lips were so gorgeous. Wait wait wait, think Alexander, what were those gorgeous lips saying? Something about having fun? Something about the weather? Something?

Alex figured it would be best to just nod in agreement and that would answer whatever Thomas had said earlier. It seemed to be a good response as Thomas smiled widely. He leaned down and pressed his lips against Alex's. Alex felt like he was on fire. Everything was burning and confusing and he didn't know what just happened. Had he accidentally agreed to something? He didn't kiss back, his brain furiously trying to figure out what had just happened.

Thomas pulled away, the same soft smile on his face. "See you later." He kept his smile as he jogged to his car, accidentally leaving Alex floundering and searching for answers on his front porch. 

"Oh fuck." Alex mumbled, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "What did I just do? What was he saying? Fuck, what am I going to do?" He grumbled to himself. Hopefully Jefferson had just said goodbye while Alex had zone out. Or maybe he had asked for permission to kiss him which…hold the phone, Alex was kissed by Thomas. He started to short circuit again, walking inside and letting his brain follow a million different ideas of what happened. Something Alex was certain of, he had just been kissed for the first time in months and he didn't even enjoy it.


	12. Rumor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooooo new chapter! So yeah, you know the drill by now, comments, kudos, the works if you like it.  
> Also I realized that a fic author that I really enjoy (Cucusa, if you wanna check them out) has left a kudos on this fic so that got me all excited and shit.  
> Anyways, I really appreciate all of you a ton!!! Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy

Alex was determined to figure out what he had promised Jefferson. Only there was one little catch, he'd rather die than tell Jefferson that he got distracted by his eyes and his lips, so he had to figure this out without letting Jefferson know that Alex didn't know. It was convoluted and a little insane, but really, that was the only way that Alex did things. It wasn't fun if it wasn't complex. 

Alex decided to start the week off by asking around the office if Jefferson had dropped any hints as to what he got Alex to agree to. He couldn't find anything until he finally talked to Burr, of course he would have information, he was the biggest gossip in the company. He collected information and then doled it out whenever it pleased him. "Have you talked to Jefferson recently?" Alex asked, trying to act as casual as he could. 

"Yeah, I talked to him this morning." Burr shrugged. "Why?" 

"Did he say anything…unusual or out of the ordinary?" Alex inquired curiously. 

"Um…no, not that I can think of." Burr shrugged again, going back to focusing on his coffee. "He has been bragging about some super hot date he has later this week, but that's not too strange." Burr said, dragging out the word super. 

Alex immediately frowned. A date? Thomas had a date. And a super hot one at that. And he wasn't even trying to keep it from him. Alex was upset, although he couldn't really explain why. Because…it was rude of him to just make a date with some asshole a couple of days after kissing him! It was just common courtesy not to do something like that. 

What would this stranger think of Alex and Thomas' arrangement? Would they make him stop coming hang out with Philip? What would Philip and Eliza do or think? Thomas said that he and Eliza were close. Did Eliza already know? Was she aware of Alex's 'relationship' being a lie? Would she be upset with how close Thomas and Philip had gotten? 

A million questions buzzed through Alex's brain. He frowned more deeply and Aaron, who was still standing there took notice. 

"Alexander? Is there something wrong?" Aaron asked, curiously.

"Nope, nothing wrong." Alex lied quickly. Lots of things were wrong. Thomas had upset him and Alex was upset that he allowed himself to be upset over it. He should've woken up that morning and kicked Thomas to the curb. He should've gotten out of this situation as soon as he could've but it was too late and now he was getting hurt by someone that he hated to admit he cared about. He decided right then and there that he wouldn't talk to Thomas outside of work again. No texts, no visits, nothing. Until Thomas realized what he had done. Maybe he never would realize. Alex was fine with that. 

Except he wasn't. Alex wasn't really fine with anything that was happening. He felt confused and helpless, two things he absolutely loathed feeling and never in a billion years would he use either of those words to describe himself. There were better words to describe him. Just not today. Not when his heart felt deflated and not when the man he had been getting along so well with had decided with no fanfare that he just wasn't interested. And Alex hadn't even heard it directly from Thomas, he had to hear about it through rumors at the coffee maker. 

* * *

Thomas sat in his bed, smiling to himself. He was so excited about tomorrow. He had everything all planned out for the perfect date. First he would come over, probably not expecting much, then he'd take him out back to the garden, by the rose bushes and underneath the willow trees and there'd be a lavish picnic with candles and chocolate cake and fancy wine. He couldn't imagine a situation where things didn't go perfectly. He had to talk about it with someone.

[text to: hamilshit] I'm so excited for the big date 

Alexander could not fucking believe him. How dare he pull this shit? Was he purposefully trying to upset him now? No doubt, the goddamned rat bastard was doing this on purpose. Somehow he figured out that the situation bothered Alex and he had to go out of his way to gloat.

[text to: Thomass] really. 

Thomas was a little confused. He never got a one word response from Alex. Most of his texts were paragraphs, and with fairly alright grammar too. Something was wrong.

[text to: hamilshit] is everything alright??? 

Alex rolled his eyes, scowling. Like he really cared. This was all Jefferson's convoluted way of ridiculing him. He would not let him know how much this bothered him.

[text to: Thomass] everything's peachy keen 

Thomas frowned. Now he knew that something was definitely up. Had he said something to upset him? Maybe Alex had decided that he didn't want to go on a date with him? Although he could just be overreacting over nothing.

[text to: hamilshit] are you sure? You don't seem too good 

Alex groaned, hearing his phone buzz again. He tapped the keys with far too much ferocity than was necessary for the situation, but he was really ticked off. 

[text to: Thomass] I'm fine, alright? 

Thomas' frown deepened. Now he was positive that things weren't okay. 

[text to: hamilshit] really, what's wrong 

[text to: Thomass] Nothing. I'm going to bed, goodnight. 

Thomas looked at the message confused. Hopefully Alex wasn't mad at him or anything. And if he was, then hopefully he'd calm down before their date the next day. He wanted to ask Alex if they were still on for tomorrow, but he figured it would be best not to poke the bear again tonight and to just leave it be for now. Although he wondered what he could have done wrong. 

* * *

Alex felt like screaming and hitting things. That jerk! How dare he try to fuck around with Alex's heart like that? He was starting to get feelings for the jackass and he had to go and abuse them! That's the sort of reward that you get for getting attached to people. You just get hurt. Alex was done being hurt by Jefferson. The man could fuck whoever he pleased for all that Alex cared. But Alex did care. He cared way more than he should and he hated himself for that.


	13. Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo new chap! Feelings and angst! Will things be resolved in the next chapter? Probably not because these assholes are idiots! Hooray for idiots!  
> Hope you like it and if you do, feel free to leave comments, kudos, etc.

Thomas sat in his foyer, staring intently at the door, waiting. He felt his heart flutter in his chest as he imagined Alex walking through that door and their dream date beginning. However, it seemed that fantasizing was all that was going to happen. It had felt like hours had passed, though in reality only about thirty minutes. 

Thomas realized that the food was probably getting cold, but Alex would just have to live with it considering he was the one who was an hour late. Regardless, Thomas put the food that was meant to be warm in the oven, which was cooling down, and the food that was meant to be cold in the fridge. He also refilled the ice bucket that housed the champagne. He hoped that Alex would get here soon. Maybe he should text him…but no. He had to be strong. If he texted him after only thirty minutes of not showing up Alex would think he was desperate. He was desperate, but Alex didn't need to know that. 

Thomas paced around the house for another hour and a half. He glanced at the clock about every thirty seconds, but Hamilton still never showed up. He felt a dull ache in his heart as he pulled out his phone to see what the hell was going on.

[text to: hamilshit] where are you? 

[text to: Thomass] the fuck do u think I am??? Besides y do u care 

Thomas immediately became both extremely confused and concerned. Hamilton was supposed to be his date. Did he forget? And from the text messages it was clear that he was pretty drunk. What the fuck was his problem? How could this sort of thing happen? What on earth was Alexander doing?

Thomas sighed, running his hands through his hair and looking around the room. He grabbed his coat, his keys, and the key that Hamilton had leant him sometime a few weeks ago. He started towards the door, briefly wondering whether he should get an umbrella for the rain threatening to spill from the stormy skies. He decided to forgo the umbrella in favor of just running to the car. 

[text to hamilshit] I'm coming over. 

Alexander saw the message, but frankly, he didn't give a shit. Jefferson could stand in the pouring rain, banging on his door for hours and Alex wouldn't care one bit. Bastard could get pneumonia for all he cared. Alex hoped that he got pneumonia and died. Served the jackass right. It was what he deserved. Alex tried to convince himself of this with another drink of beer. 

He didn't want to care about Jefferson. He didn't want to care about anything. He didn't want to feel anything. Alex wanted to melt back into the couch he was leaning against, not actually sitting on just sitting next to. Luckily Eliza had Philip on the night of Jefferson's infamous date, so Alex had every opportunity to fall apart completely and he had nothing to stop him. 

There was someone at the door. They rang the doorbell twice in quick succession before turning their attention to simply knocking urgently at the door. Alex tuned them out, he knew who it was and he didn't want to see him. He focused instead on the rain beating down on the roof and the thunder shaking the windows. The house creaked and the poundings on the door only seemed to grow more passionate with the storm. If the house fall down around him, let it be. Everyone would probably just be happier without him. Eliza, Philip, Jefferson…god couldn't Jefferson just leave him alone? He should've gotten the hint that Alex didn't want to see him. 

The front door was thrown open and Alex jumped unsteadily to his feet. He cursed to himself, his addled brain remembering having given Jefferson a key. "Go away!" He shouted, his voice hoarse. He sounded like he had been crying for years, but Alexander had refused to shed a single tear. The world around him cried, but Alex refused. He stepped closer to the front hallway, knowing what he'd see, Jefferson, dazed, distraught, and drenched. 

"Alexander, where have you been?" Thomas exclaimed, stepping closer. His hair was dripping. His everything was dripping. If Alexander hadn't known any better he'd say that Jefferson was melting away before his eyes. Oh how he wished it was true. 

"Why does it matter to you?" Alex demanded. "You shouldn't give a shit." He almost turned to storm off, but he immediately turned back around. "How dare you?" He demanded, poking an accusatory finger into Thomas' chest. "You- you bastard!" He emphasized the word by throwing a weak punch at Jefferson's chest. "Spending all this time with me…and and caring about my son and fuck worst of all! You made me fucking care about you! And you kiss me and then you fuck off and I hear you're bragging about a big date! And you didn't even tell me! I had to hear it from fucking Burr!" He had punched and kicked and screamed his heart out and now it was Jefferson's turn. 

Seeing the man so torn up and upset, Thomas himself was close to tears. He sighed, stepping closer to Alex and pulling him against his soaking wet chest. He ran his fingers through the other man's hair as he weakly protested. "There's an explanation for this." Thomas murmured in his ear. "But for now, I think you need some sleep to sober up a bit." 

"Fuck you." Alex mumbled, not happy with the current situation, but at the same time, much too tired and spent emotionally to fight against the stronger man. 

"Maybe later." Thomas chuckled at the man. Even like this, he was still so…Alexander. There was no one else like him, truly.


	14. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo new chapter! Okay so this gets a teeny bit saucy so I was wondering if I should up the rating to mature? Like makeouts are the most explicit thing I'll ever write but yeah? Idk, anyways I hope you enjoy! Thanks for reading and if you like it leave a comment or kudos

Alex woke up with such a familiar ache. A familiar dull ache in his head and also one in his heart. He didn't remember going to bed last night, but here he was, still entirely dressed underneath the covers. He sat up, groaning. He must look like a complete wreck. He felt like a complete wreck. He _was_ a complete mess. 

He had the strangest dream the night before. Jefferson showed up, soaking wet, trying to console him and make him feel alright and try to convince him that he cared about him. His mind was really going off last night. There was no way that could happen. 

Alex sighed, throwing his feet over the side of the mattress and dragging himself out of bed. He stumbled his way towards the kitchen. He needed coffee. He needed coffee and he needed some sort of relationship to get his mind off of this Jefferson shit. It was absolutely ridiculous to even pretend that Jefferson could ever have feelings for him. 

Alex stumbled into the kitchen and was struck by an incredible sense of deja vu. Jefferson, gorgeous as ever, standing there in the middle of his kitchen, making what looked like pancakes. Alex walked slowly, half afraid that he was still in a dream. "What're you doing here?" He asked, his voice hoarse and tired. 

"I came by last night, remember?" Jefferson responded, flipping a pancake. 

So it hadn't been a dream. Thomas had really come over in the pouring rain and Alex had broken down in front of him sobbing. Well that was just great. "Why are you still here?" Alex asked. "We uh didn't-"

"You were hammered Alex." Thomas scoffed, putting a pancake on a plate. "I wouldn't do that." He offered the plate to Alex. 

"Oh, uh thanks." Alex said, taking the plate and putting it down on the kitchen table. "Got any coffee?" He asked, starting towards the coffee machine. 

"There's a pot brewing. The stuff you got is real cheap though, I can recommend you something better." Thomas offered. 

"I'm fine with my shitty coffee, thanks." Alex said, pouring himself a cup of coffee. He felt awkward. Why was Jefferson here? "So…uh why did you come over last night?" He asked nervously, moving to sit down. 

"Well you stood me up and then you sent me those weird drunk texts so I decided to check on you." Thomas shrugged, making himself a plate and a cup of coffee. 

"You didn't need to-" Alex stopped himself, realizing something else that need addressing. "Stood you up?" He demanded. "What the fuck are you saying?" 

"Last week I asked you out and you said yes. Remember?" Thomas raised an eyebrow. 

"I…" That must've been what Alex had missed when he had zoned out. "Shit." He groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "I'm a complete idiot." 

Thomas chuckled, patting Alex's back. "I kinda knew that, although I didn't know you were this ridiculous. Did you really think I would kiss you and then ask someone else out?" He questioned. 

"Kinda." Alex mumbled, looking down.

"Oh ye of little faith." Thomas sighed. 

"I'm sorry about standing you up." Alex said, looking down. "I would've loved to go on a date with you." 

"Thanks." Thomas smiled slightly. "We'll have to reschedule." The pair finished the breakfast in relative silence and Thomas gathered up the plates and started doing the dishes. 

"Do you have any plans for today?" Alex asked, walking up behind Thomas. He wrapped his arms around Thomas' waist, burying his face in his back. 

Thomas stiffened slightly, but didn't push Alex away. His phone buzzed in his pocket and he pulled it out, seeing a text message from Angelica. "As a matter of fact I do. I was planning on meeting up with a friend for coffee to tell her all about my date with the guy I've been mooning over for months." Thomas said, glancing over his shoulder at Alex. "I should honestly be going soon." 

"No…" Alex whined. He stood up on his toes, pulling Thomas' back flush against him as he pressed a kiss to his neck.

Thomas felt the blood rush to his face. "Alex, I couldn't…" He said, leaning his head to the side to give Alex more room.

"Stay?" Alex pleaded, his hands traveling over Thomas' body as he pressed more open mouthed kisses against Thomas' neck. 

Thomas was so very weak. "One second." He said, quickly pulling his phone out again. 

[text to: Angie] Hey Angie, gonna have to reschedule our meetup 

[text to: Thomas] what? Why? 

[text to: Angie] long story short, still at Alex's, kay love you bye 

Thomas put his phone on do not disturb and dropped it on the counter. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Alex's waist, pulling him close and capturing his lips in a kiss. This was going to be so much better than the last time they slept together. This time they'd be completely sober. This time wouldn't be a mistake. Thomas had been wanting a second chance with Alex for weeks and he was finally finally going to get it. 

Alex didn't care that it was Jefferson. He was so lonely. He just wanted someone. And if the only someone that would take him was Thomas then so be it. He would take it. He might even be happy with him. 

* * *

Meanwhile Angelica was fuming and confused. She sent message after message to Thomas, but that jackass wasn't responding. What was the point of having friends if they didn't answer your probing questions?

[text to: Thomas] THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE STILL AT ALEX'S 

[text to: Thomas] BOY I SWEAR TO GOD YOU BETTER ANSWER ME SOON 

[text to: Thomas] you're about to go fuck him again aren't you? Omg you definitely are. So I guess I don't have to ask how things went 

[text to: Thomas] still text me back whenever you're finished, I still wanna know everything 

Angelica also decided to leave a voicemail for the special boy that had somehow seduced almost everyone important to her. 


	15. Come Back to Bed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woooooooo new chapter! Hope you like it! Leave comments/kudos, etcetera.

Alex laid in bed, staring blankly at the wall. Jefferson was wrapped tightly around him, his face buried in Alex's back. Alex wasn't sure how he felt or even really how he should feel. He thought it would make him feel better but it didn't. He just felt awkward, but comfortable and- 

"I'm so happy." Thomas mumbled softly, pressing a chaste kiss to the back of Alex's neck. "These past few months have been so confusing and…they've been absolute hell. I thought that after we slept together the first time we'd talk about things, but we never really did. So I just kept it all in, but now I don't have to." Thomas sighed, burying his face in Alex's back. "I was so worried that you were disgusted by me or something and that you regretted it, but I know better now." He smiled brightly, pressing another chaste kiss to Alex's back. "Alexander, I think I may love you." 

Alex couldn't deal well with feelings like this. He couldn't deal well with feelings while sober. He struggled to break out of Thomas' suffocating grip. "I uh, need some water." He excused himself, quickly pulling on a pair of underwear. He needed some space and a little time to himself to think. 

"I'll be ready for round two once you get back." Thomas called with a smirk as Alex hurried to the kitchen. Thomas didn't seem to notice the correlation between Alex's sudden departure at his emotional confession. He simply waved in a happy stupid way. God he was so happy. What was Alex supposed to do?

Alex sighed, grabbing a glass and filling it with water as he checked his phone. He did a spit take when he saw that he got a voicemail from Angelica Schuyler. The last time that had happened was before his divorce with Eliza was finalized. He still had nightmares. Angelica knew how to hit where it hurt most and to make you see your mistakes.

"Alexander." He could hear the pleasant smile in her voice. If he closed his eyes, then he would be able to perfectly envision her, a merciless angel, a vengeful goddess looking down upon crowds of unrepentant sinners. She had that smile that hid a brilliant and cunning mind and her scathing, quick wit. The smile she used while ripping men's characters to shreds and reducing grown adults to tears. "I see you've become romantically entwined with yet another person close to me. I don't know how you've managed to seduce so many people that I care about. It almost seems like you have an odd sort of vendetta against me." She chuckled, but then the warmth in her voice quickly turned to ice that chilled Alex to the bone. "Do not hurt Thomas. You've hurt Eliza and Maria and if you hurt Thomas it will be the third strike. And do you know what happens after the third strike, Alexander? You're out. Give me one more reason and you will regret it." She threatened. Her tone returned to the same peaceful, cheerful tone as before. "Thomas is a nice man, he's a bit of a loner and he seems to really like you. He gets attached quickly, he's clingy, and he's needy, but he's sweet and smart and I think he'll be good for you." Angelica said, thoughtfully. "As long as you don't cheat on him like you did with Eliza you dirty-" She stopped herself from going off on a tangent. Alex could hear her stop and take a deep breath to calm herself. "Anyways, there's no need to call back, I've left my warning. Goodbye." The phoned clicked, showing that she had hung up after that. 

Alex took in a deep breath, putting his phone face down on the counter. After that he continued to put his head in his hands and groan, practically sinking into the kitchen counter. What on earth was he supposed to do? He couldn't just go back in there and instantaneously fall in love with Jefferson. Love didn't work like that. It was too strong of a word for so soon. He barely even liked Jefferson! But Thomas could just throw it around like it didn't mean anything! If he kept saying love like that then it wouldn't really mean anything when he really meant it. Alex sighed, running his hands through his hair. 

"Alexander." Thomas called, his smile clear, despite the fact that Alex couldn't see it. "Comment ça va, cheri?" He purred, swooping down to kiss Alex's cheek. 

Alex felt a chill run down his spine, his accent was strange and the stubble on his cheek was itchy. But oddly enough, neither sensation was particularly unpleasant. Just different that what he was used to. "I'm…alright." He sighed, turning to face Thomas. "I didn't mean to drag you out of bed." 

"You didn't." Thomas said, taking both of Alex's hands in his. "I wanted to check on you." He smiled. 

"Really?" Alex raised an eyebrow. 

"Yeah." Thomas nodded, lifting Alex's hands up and kissing his knuckles. "We need to make up for all the time I was trying to convince myself that I hated you." Despite Alex's best efforts, his heart melted slightly with the sappy statement. He didn't have feelings for Jefferson, but the man was being awfully sweet. It would be awful to just dump him right now. He would wait. 

"I know Angie probably blew up my phone." Thomas sighed, walking over to check his phone. "And…just about thirty messages. Huh that's actually pretty restrained for her." He chuckled. He walked back over to Alex. "I'm sure she can wait a little bit longer for details." He wrapped his arms around Alex's waist. "Come back to bed?" He requested, resting his forehead against Alex's. 

"Uh…yeah." Alex said, his mouth dry. "Of course." He took Thomas' hand and led him back to bed. "Do you wanna uh…" 

"Can we just lay together for a bit?" Thomas asked, laying on the bed. 

"Yeah." Alex nodded, laying down again, voluntarily resting his head on Thomas' chest. This was…weird.


	16. The B Word

Alex needed to cool down. He just needed a couple of days far away from Jefferson to cool off and think things through. He had to make up a list of pros and cons. The list was…surprisingly equal on both sides. A little heavy on the pro side if he counted all of the pros of sleeping with Jefferson. But that was besides the point really. 

Alex sighed, running a hand over his hair and tightening his ponytail. He was working on the list between cases and he looked more stressed out than when he had double booked clients. He was worried that someone would come in and ask him what's wrong, although it would be nice to have someone to talk to about all this. 

"Hamilton." George Washington's commanding voice called, rapping on the door to Alex's office twice. "Budget meeting in five." He said, before disappearing around the corner. 

Alex nearly cussed himself out. How could he have forgotten? This was one of his favorite events of the year. Luckily he had prepared his proposal months ago, but rather unluckily this meant that he'd have to be in the same room as Thomas. Alex groaned, banging his head against his desk. The world just hated him, didn't it? 

Alex sighed, walking into the meeting room and watching as all the seats around the table filled up. All except one, of course. The world really did just hate him. 

Thomas strode into the room, several minutes late as usual. He looked around for an empty seat, smirking when he saw the last chair besides none other than Hamilton. He pulled out the chair and dropped himself into it, some of their coworkers exchanging glance because the last time the two sat next to each other during a meeting there was almost a fight.

Alex took in a deep breath, immediately turning away from Thomas. He just needed to get out of this meeting, then he'd be free of him for the next week or so. Unless Philip begged to see him before then. But Philip would have to be really convincing for Alex to invite Thomas over again. 

Soon Washington started going over the two proposed budget plans, one plan from Alex, one plan from Thomas. The budget included different things like advertising and employee benefits. Alex thought his plan was superior, obviously, but the rest of the meeting room just seemed ambivalent at best and straight up bored at worst. Thomas, however, seemed to be plotting something and Alex became increasingly suspicious. Maybe his confessed feelings were just a ruse to get him to agree to his budget. Ha! Not likely Thomass. 

Regardless of possibly malicious intent, Alex restrained his suspicion to the occasional glance out of the corner of his eye. Although nothing happened until the end of the meeting. Washington was getting near to the end of his readings of the budgets when Alex suddenly felt something on his leg. He looked down startled to see that Thomas had placed his hand on his knee. It could have almost been innocent, had Thomas not immediately began sliding his hand upwards. Alex bit his lip to keep himself from saying anything and tried to act like everything was perfectly normal. Though this only gave him proof of his hunch that Thomas was trying to sabotage him. 

Washington caught a glance of Alex's quickly reddening face and raised an eyebrow. "Anything you want to add Hamilton?" He asked, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Nope. Not at all." Alex said, rushing over his words. 

Washington looked at him suspiciously, and also looked to Jefferson beside him, who was hiding his smugness behind a similarly confused expression. "Alright then. I've sent out the information by email, and next week we'll vote on a plan and make proposed changes." He nodded, looking around the room. "Meeting adjourned." 

Alex waited for the room to empty out before he rocketed to his feet. "What the fuck was that?" He demanded, frustrated. 

"Flirting?" Thomas answered, as if it was obvious. "It's been like a week since I've seen you and I miss you." He said, wrapping his arms around Alex's waist and batting his eyelashes at him. 

"Not at work, dumbass!" Alex exclaimed, pushing Thomas away before anyone could see. "Especially not in such a public spot!" 

"Then come to my office." Thomas offered, taking Alex's hand. He started tugging him towards the office, Alex constantly glancing around to make sure no one saw them. 

Alex groaned, once the door was closed behind him. "What's your deal?" 

"I just wanted to see you." Thomas said, wrapping his arms à around Alex's waist again. "Is it such a crime for me to want to see my boyfriend every once and a while?" He pouted at Alex. 

Alex froze. "Boyfriend?" He asked, trying to hide how startled he was by Thomas' casual use of the word. 

"Well yeah." Thomas nodded, taking his arms from Alex's waist. "Is that alright?" He asked, looking a bit sheepish. 

Seeing him, Alex felt terribly guilty for not returning his feelings with the same vigor and immediateness. He just couldn't get attached so easily and he didn't understand how Thomas could either. "I…no? Not really." Alex sighed, looking down and kicking at the floor. "Look Thomas, I do like you, this is just…too fast. Last time I fell in love too fast and look where that led me." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. "I thought I had everything, but me and Eliza got married as stupid dumb kids and got divorced four years later with our own kid. I don't wanna make the same mistakes again. So can we just take it slow maybe?" Alex asked, looking up uncertainly at Thomas. 

Thomas looked away for a moment, clearly wanting to say something, but not being sure how. He looked back to Alex and nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay with that." He nodded. "I've waited before, I can wait again now." 

"Like I think I still wanna date you, I just need things to go at a bit of a slower pace." Alex said. "Aright?" 

"Alright." Thomas nodded.


	17. Office Relationship

Alex knocked on Washington's open door, his door was always open in an attempt to be 'welcoming.' "Hey Washington, just letting you know while I'm thinking about it, I have to leave early tomorrow to pick up Philip before Eliza starts the evening shift." He said with a yawn, not paying attention to his boss, but instead to a paper in his hand. "That alright?" He asked. 

"Yup, that's fine son." Washington said with a slow nod. "Alexander, while you're here why don't you step in for a bit and pop a squat." The man smiled in a friendly way, standing and walking over to rest against the edge of his desk. 

Alex raised an eyebrow suspiciously, cautiously going to sit in one of the chairs across from Washington's desk. "Alright…what do you want?" 

"Oh you know." George shrugged jovially. "Just wanted to catch up with you. See how things are going." 

"What sort of things?" Alex inquired. It was clear from his tone that he knew Washington was up to something. 

"Oh you know, how's Philip? How's Eliza? Have you been seeing anyone recently?" Washington provided with a sort of smug smile. "Perhaps someone I know?" He suggested. 

Alex froze, eyes narrowing. "How did you find out?" He sighed, looking down. 

"Yesterday, after the meeting I was going to check on you because you were being oddly quiet and you looked kinda sick, but then I saw that there's only one kind of sick you are, love sick!" Washington smiled triumphantly. 

"How long did that line take you to come up with?" Alex rolled his eyes. 

"Doesn't matter." Washington waved him off. "Point is, I've got questions and I want answers." 

"Well then, I might have the answers for you." Alex said. 

"Okay so for starters, when did this happen? And why? I thought you and Jefferson hated each other!" Washington said, sounding incredulous. 

Alex shrugged, looking away. "There's always been a lot of…tension between us. Last office party we were both super wasted and things sorta just happened." Alex shrugged. "And no we don't really hate each other and I don't think we ever really did. I hate the idea of him, arrogant, privileged, good looking, smart guy that holds beliefs that contrast my own. In practice though, it's just not that simple. He's not a two dimensional cartoony villain as simple as that would be for me. He acts all arrogant but he's clingy and insecure and he cares a lot." Alex sighed looking down. "I never really expected any of that." 

"Alexander, nobody is as simple as you want to make them out to be. There's good and bad, black and white. He's a complex person living a complex life that you probably still don't know much about." Washington said. "But all that morality and personality crap aside, are you happy with him? How does he treat you?" 

"He treats me…a lot better than i treat him admittedly. "And I don't know, for right now it's just sorta something to pass the time I guess. I'm just kind of tired of being alone." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. 

"Alexander that's not-" Washington started, but Alex cut him off with a huff. 

"I know it's not really fair to him, but it'll be okay." Alex insisted. "I don't really feel that much for him all the time, but there are moments where I feel like I could be in love with him. Can't that be enough for a bit?" Alex demanded, looking up at Washington. 

"You're right, I'm sorry." Washington raised his hands apologetically. "Far be it for me to judge your relationship and tell you what to do. You and Thomas are grown men. You'll do what you damn well please without my interference." He nodded. "Although that does bring me to the final point of this meeting." He cleared his throat, standing and putting a hand on Alex's shoulder. "No PDA in the building, son." 

* * *

Thomas didn't want to wait. He couldn't stand waiting. Last time he moved too slow and everything fell apart before his eyes. He waited too long with Martha and he didn't get to spend enough time with her. He was anxious and antsy and he wanted more but he didn't want to make Alex uncomfortable or anything. 

Thomas took a deep breath, sending a quick prayer up before he sent a message to Alex. 

[text to: hamilshit] do you want to go out? And not stand me up this time? 

Alex sent back a quick yes and Thomas felt relief flood his heart. Alex wasn't still mad and he wasn't avoiding him. Thomas tried to think of the right things to say. He ending up writing sappy love poem after sappy love poem, each of them unique and addressing a different aspect of Alex that he thought was wonderful. Sitting surrounded by the poems, Thomas realized he may have gone too far. He put away some of the letters, but kept others out, deciding to send some to Alex. 

Later that week, after a date that actually went relatively well, a letter was shoved under Alex's office door. Alex didn't notice the note at the time, but soon he went out to ask Washington something and noticed the letter. He picked it up, examining the fancy cursive lettering spelling out his name. He recognized the handwriting after a moment.

He sighed, moving back to his desk to sit down and read whatever shit the man had decided to put to paper. He pulled the letter out of the envelope and found that it was several pages. He rolled his eyes in a way that was almost fond. The first page was normal enough, Thomas waxing on about different aspects of Alex's person. Comparisons between his eyes and stars and his voice to honey. Then the second page was where it got interesting, describing in detail what Thomas enjoyed doing with Alex and more aspects of his physical figure. To say it simply, it was a sext in poetic verse and fancy cursive handwriting. 

Alex sighed, trying to ignore the heat that rose to his cheek and the interest that his body took in Thomas' words. He pulled out a piece of paper and penned his response to Thomas, not bothering with an envelope. He shoved the letter underneath Thomas' door, before going to ask Washington a question. 

Thomas saw the letter and walked over to pick it up. He quickly glanced over at it, hoping for an invitation to meet for lunch or something. He did not get that, instead receiving a note that read. "Washington said no PDA at work. My place at seven." It certainly wasn't as eloquent as Thomas' note, but it had the idea he had hoped for and was good enough.


	18. Heartbeat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey…so it's been a while. Sorry bout that. Haven't had much inspiration. Anyways, hope you enjoy!

"So…" Thomas said. He was laying in Alex's bed, facing the other man. They weren't quite touching, because even after all their activity, Alex didn't want to cuddle. 

"So?" Alex responded, shortly. He was ready to try and get some sleep, but Jefferson tended to get talkative before bed. 

"This is like…the fifth night I've spent over here in two weeks." Thomas said, propping himself up on his elbow. 

"Yeah? So what?" Alex responded, already defensive of whatever Thomas was going to accuse him of. 

"When can I say that you're my boyfriend?" Thomas asked, tracing his fingers down Alex's arm. 

"Seriously?" Alex asked, rolling his eyes. "Sure, you can call me your boyfriend whenever you want as long as you don't say it in front of anyone important."

"Why?" Thomas frowned. "Are you ashamed of me?" 

"No?" Alex said uncertainly, sitting up. He sighed, pulling his knees to his chest. "Maybe? But I mean can you really blame me?" Alex asked, looking over at Thomas. "You're like…my total opposite. It's just weird." Alex mused with a shrug. 

"What's so weird about it? The saying is that opposites attract." Thomas pointed out, sitting up as well. "And I mean come on, something was destined to happen eventually, everyone knew there was sexual tension there." 

"What're you talking about?" Alex demanded, pulling up the blanket to cover his chest. 

"Oh come on!" Thomas huffed. "Everyone thought we were fucking! Burr and Madison wouldn't shut up about it! God forbid when I get the courage to actually tell them they were right." 

"Oh so you have to work up courage?" Alex exclaimed triumphantly. "Who's ashamed now?" 

"I'm not ashamed!" Thomas groaned. "I just know they'll be a couple of smug know it all bastards!" 

"Takes one to know one!" Alex jeered in response. 

The pair sat for a moment in a tense silence, the only noise the sound of their breathing, heavy from the accidental argument. Each of them were afraid to say something, afraid to hurt feelings, reveal feelings, in Alex's case afraid of feelings. 

Thomas sighed, running a hand through his hair and throwing his legs over the side of the bed. "Maybe I should just go." He stood, scooping up the clothes that he had previously discarded. "This is just…ridiculous. I shouldn't have expected it to work. We can't even spend five minutes together without some sort of dumbass argument." He looked down, pulling on his shirt. 

Alex watched with his mouth open, trying to find the right thing to say. He didn't want Thomas to leave. As much as he hated to admit it, the idea of Thomas leaving was horrifying. He didn't like that he liked Thomas but he did. It was different from what he had with Eliza. That was sweet and simple, but this was challenging and complex and…ultimately really confusing. He sighed, lowering his eyes. "Thomas please…just come back to bed. I…I don't want this to be over." 

Thomas looked over his shoulder at Alex. He wanted to make some smart comment, but he knew it was hard for Alex to say that. And goddammit Thomas couldn't help it, he was in love with Alex. They may argue and bicker like children, but in the end Thomas wanted to be with him. Every argument and discussion, every misunderstanding only solidified Thomas' belief that Alex was the one for him. Thomas sighed, slipping off the clothing he had just put back on. He crawled back into bed. 

This time, oddly enough, Alex moved closer to Thomas, wrapping his arms around his torso and resting his head on his chest. He could hear the steady thump of Thomas' heartbeat. Maybe it was Alex's attempt at an apology, or maybe Alex just wanted to be held for a moment. Thomas couldn't tell, and if he was honest, Alex didn't know either. All he knew was that Thomas' heartbeat was like a lullaby where the lyrics had changed, familiar and comforting, yet at the same foreign and odd. Thomas' arms around Alex provided the missing words that lulled him into a peaceful sleep. He could worry about things later, for now everything was alright. 

* * *

The next morning, Alex slipped out of bed before Thomas woke up and got ready for Philip to come visit for the week. He didn't want a repeat of what happened the last time Thomas got him. That was an embarrassing phone call to Eliza and he did not want that again. He exchanged pleasantries with Eliza when she and Philip arrived, but soon she was on her way to work. Alex brought Philip into the house and started cooking him breakfast, eggs and bacon. Philip was quick to point out that his father wasn't as good of a chef as his mother, or as Mr. Thomas. This train of thought led to an interesting conversation. 

"Hey papa? When're you and Mr. Thomas gonna get married?" Philip asked, swinging his feet back and forth underneath the table. 

Alex choked on his food in shock. He coughed loudly, pounding his fist on the table until he was able to catch his breath. "Uh…I don't know Pip. Why do you ask?" 

Philip shrugged. "I dunno. I just thought it'd be nice. Most kids only have one dad, but I'd have two." He nodded. "Can I be the ring bear?" Philip asked. "I can make good bear noises!" He exclaimed excitedly, showcasing his roars. 

Alex chuckled, ruffling Philip's hair. "It's a ring bearer, not ring bear. You just bring the rings up." 

"Really?" Philip pouted. "Well maybe I'll be the best man. I am the best." He grinned widely. 

Alex laughed. "Yeah, maybe. But Pip, I don't know if me and Mr. Thomas are gonna get married. And if we do it won't be anytime soon." Alex assured him. 

"Why not?" Philip whined. "Don't you love him?" Geez that was a bit of a loaded question. 

Alex sat in silence for a second, thinking about it. After a minute he shrugged. "Yeah, I guess I do." 

"Then marry him!" Philip exclaimed, standing up on his chair. 

"You know there's more to it than that!" Alex said, ushering his son back into his seat. "Now come on, tell me about school." 

As the conversation moved to more mundane topics, Thomas stood hidden in the hall, waiting for a moment to appear. He had a small smile on his face. Alex said that he loved him.


	19. The Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to have this up closer to the 4th but whatevs. So anyways, enjoy! Hope you like this. There'll be more soon

Thomas walked into the room with a strange sort of confidence that only a man who knew something he shouldn't have known possessed. He strode over to Alex and pressed a quick kiss to his forehead. "Good mornin' sugar, good morning Philip." He ruffled Philip's hair as he sat down beside him. 

"Good morning Mr. Thomas!" Philip exclaimed cheerfully. "Mr. Thomas! Me and my pops were just talking about you!" 

"Philip, will you do me a favor and get the milk?" Alex asked in an attempt to distract his overly enthusiastic son. 

"Yup!" Philip practically jumped out of the chair, running towards the kitchen. 

"Oh no." Thomas pouted. "I wanted to hear what you had to say about me." He had a smug smirk on his face as he looked over at Alex. The look sent a chill down Alex's spine although he wasn't sure why. "Anyways, I was thinking-" 

"That's new." Alex rolled his eyes. 

"Alex," Thomas said with a sigh. "Every summer me and some friends throw a party down at my summer home for the Fourth of July weekend and stuff. I was just wondering if you'd want to accompany me. We'd have the party and then we could spend the week together. What do you say?" 

"Here we go!" Philip said, climbing back into his chair and slamming the milk on the table. 

"Thank you Philip." Alex smiled at his son, ignoring Thomas' invitation. But he couldn't ignore it forever. 

"You never answered my question." Thomas said at the door as he was about to leave. 

"Uh…yeah." Alex said hesitantly. "Yeah, I'll go." 

"Really?" Thomas asked, excitedly. 

"Yeah, now leave before I regret my decision." Alex leaned up and kissed him quickly, before pushing him out of the house. 

* * *

Alex went down to the house separately from Thomas. He didn't know how long he'd be able to stay or how long he'd want to stay, so he'd figured it'd be best to just drive himself. He didn't know when exactly Thomas had left, only that Thomas left before him. He was certainly not expecting the party to have already started. Nor did he expect the size of the party. Pop music disguised as country blasted throughout the house as Alex parked his car and started the search for Jefferson.

The house itself was relatively empty except for the occasionally couple, drunk and making out on a variety of surfaces. Alex was genuinely afraid to see Jefferson if this was the state of some of his guests. Alex searched through the house before making his way to the back yard, where the real party was going strong. Alex asked several people that weren't too far gone if they had seen Thomas, but Alex didn't get any answers. Only half of the people there seemed to know who he was talking about.

Alex looked around the chaos, wondering if he was even at the right place. Finally he spotted the mess of curls with several American flags stuck in it. Alex hurried over and grabbed his arm. "Thomas? I uh really wasn't expecting this." Alex said once he had gotten his boyfriend's attention. Thomas stumbled slightly at Alex's touch and Alex came to the horrifying realization that Thomas was just as blasted as the rest of the party. 

"Alex!" Thomas slurred excited, immediately grabbing his waist and pulling him close. "Hey sugar." He smiled, his accent suddenly extremely clear. Alex would be disgusted by the beer on his breath if he wasn't so distracted by the cute accent and Thomas' arms. "When'd you get here?" 

"A few minutes ago." Alex said, crossing his arms over his chest, leaning away from Thomas. "I've been looking all over for you." 

"You look angry." Thomas said, letting his arms fall to his sides. "What's wrong baby?" 

"This-" Alex gestured to the party unfolding around them. "Is not what I was expecting." 

"What do you mean?" Thomas asked, frowning in confusion. 

"I didn't think you were holding a frat boy esque party with this many people. And I didn't think it'd be started as soon as I drove up." Alex huffed. 

"Aw c'mon, darlin." Thomas pouted. "You're gonna have fun." He grabbed Alex's hand. "Lets go get you some beer." He started dragging Alex to the keg, pouring himself a refill and getting Alex a cup. "Now I'mma introduce you to everybody." Thomas smiled widely, drinking from his cup. 

Alex sighed, drinking deeply from his cup so as to get through the night. And true to his word, Thomas dragged Alex around, arm wrapped possesively around his waist. They got several odd looks, but as Alex drank more, he cared less, and wrapped himself more around Thomas. "Thomas…" Alex slurred, smiling up at his boyfriend. "I wanna dance."

"Then right this way sugar." Thomas drawled. The pair worked together to stumble their way over to where the DJ was playing some pseudo country song. 

"Your music taste is garbage." Alex mused, pressing himself against Thomas and leaning up to kiss him. 

"You're garbage." Thomas retorted lamely against Alex's lips. 

"Really got me there, babe." Alex rolled his eyes. 

"I don't got you quite yet." Thomas mumbled, trying to disentangle himself from Alex. He stumbled and practically fell onto one knee and then searched through his short pockets. 

Alex watched him, a mixture of confusion and amusement on his face. "What are you doing?" 

"Alexander Hamilshit." Thomas said, seeming to have found what he was looking for. "You are one of the most frustrating men I've ever meet, but goddammit I'm in love with you." At this point the party around them became quieter as people seemed to notice the odd occurrence on the dance floor. He pulled a ring out of his pocket. "Will you marry me?"


	20. Dealing with Mistakes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chap, hooray! (For the part near the end, I know TJeffs has more siblings, but I didn't want to put nine whole people into it) but yeah, hope you enjoy!

Alex groaned, waking up groggily. His head was pounding and the rest of him was just plain sore. He really needed to stop ending up like this. He instinctively reached for his phone on the bedside table and ignored all of the many messages in favor of checking the time. He groaned again, realizing that it was almost noon. He absolutely hated waking up so late. It was like he wasted most of the day.

Alex stretched, taking in a deep breath and swinging his legs over the side of the bed. He looked at his phone again, deciding to look through the messages. First one was from John, his best friend. It'd been a while since he saw John but they kept in touch. And…that was odd. He was saying something about Jefferson. Only Eliza and Washigton knew about his…thing with Jefferson. Alex decided to check out other messages before responding. Mostly just congratulations. Why? What for? Then it hit him as he got a message from Angelica. 

Frightened, Alex looked down at his hand. He yelped as if he was suddenly burning. He took the ring off and quickly went through his social media. There it was. "Shit, shit, shit." He mumbled, finding a picture on his instagram. The picture was him, practically hanging off of Jefferson, ring in sight. It was captioned, with the many spelling errors that you expect with a drunk post, that they had just gotten engaged. There were several more pictures of Alex kissing Thomas and pictures of the ring. 

Alex cussed, shooting to his feet and immediately regretting it. His whole body was hurting terribly, presumably because of some activities last night. He groaned, searching around the room for clothes. He realized that he left his suitcase in the car, so he had to wear the clothes he wore yesterday. He grumbled, pulling on his shirt and pants 

Alex stumbled out of the room, immediately running into a strange woman. "Uh…hi." He said awkwardly. "Do you know where Thomas Jefferson is? This house is huge." He chuckled, looking down. 

"I last saw Mr. Jefferson in the kitchen." The woman said with a polite smile. 

"Ah…could you show me where that is? If you know." He asked, rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Of course." The woman said. "Follow me." She started walking down the hall. 

"Alright, thanks." Alex said, starting to follow the woman. "I'm uh, Alex by the way. Are you one of Thomas' friends?" 

"I'm one of the housekeepers." The woman responded. 

"Oh, uh, that's cool." Alex nodded, awkwardly. He fell into a strained silence as he followed the woman to the kitchen, where there was an amazing smell. 

"Good mornin' sugar." Thomas greeted Alex, as the housekeeper left to return to her cleaning. 

"Hey." Alex said, walking over to Thomas. "What smells so good?" 

"Blueberry muffins." Thomas grinned. "Fresh blueberries. And bacon. And hasbrowns." He smiled over his shoulder at Alex. 

"Holy shit, you've been holding out on me." Alex said, walking up behind Thomas. "How come I've never gotten any of this before?" 

"Because you barely ever have milk in you fridge, not to mention blueberries or potatoes." Thomas said with a scoff. 

"Alright." Alex said, snaking his arms around Thomas' waist. "As soon as I get home I'm stocking up the fridge." Alex buried his face in Thomas' back. 

"Then I'll make you whatever you want, sugar." Thomas chuckled, turning around to face Alex. "So, did you enjoy the party?" Thomas asked, leaning down to kiss Alex. 

"Considering I don't remember the majority of it, I think I did." Alex smiled. "Although I didn't know the party was starting before I even got here." Alex said, wrapping his arms around Thomas' neck. 

"Well…I didn't really know that either." He chuckled. "I'm sorry, darlin. Folks tend to swarm when there's alcohol involved." Thomas' accent was much more pronounced than usual. Alex found it oddly adorable. 

Alex remembered the ring on his finger, slipping his arms from around Thomas' neck. "Um…Thomas, we need to talk." He said, patting his boyfriend, or rather fiancé, on the chest awkwardly. 

"What about?" Thomas asked, letting go of Alex in favor of checking on the muffins in the oven. 

"Well uh…something happened last night." Alex said, looking down at his hand. "And I uh…"

"Wait, you didn't sleep with anyone else did you?" Thomas asked, sounding worried. 

"No!" Alex huffed, arms crossed over his chest. "Uh…yesterday, you proposed. And I guess I said yes?" Alex said, looking up at him. "And Thomas…I love you, I just don't think-" He was cut off by Thomas coming over and pulling him into a kiss. Alex pulled away after a moment, smiling softly. "What was that for?" 

"I love you too." Thomas smiled widely, kissing him again. "Alex, I don't care if we ever get married. I'm just happy to know that you love me too." 

"Oh." Alex smiled, looking up at Thomas. "Thank god." He mumbled, resting his head against Thomas' chest. "I'm not ready to be married again." He started pulling the ring off. 

Thomas stopped him. "Why don't you keep it?" He kissed Alex's forehead. "We're not really engaged, but eventually maybe." Thomas smiled. 

Alex felt a bit of apprehension at that, but he ignored it. "Oh…alright, okay." He smiled like an idiot, leaning up into Thomas. "This way I don't have to explain that we're not actually engaged." He said. 

"Wait what? Who would know?" Thomas asked with a raised eyebrow. 

"I put it online. So anyone that follows any of my social media." Alex shrugged. 

"Oh god." Thomas mumbled, running a hand through his hair. "If you did that, I probably did too…" he groaned, searching for his phone. "Oh god…" He found his phone on the counter and started looking. "Shit." He squeezed his eyes shut. 

"What's wrong?" Alex asked, peering over Thomas' shoulder. 

"I called my parents last night." Thomas groaned, putting his head in his hands. "And I texted all of my siblings." 

"All?" Alex asked curiously. "How many is that?" 

"Five." Thomas said. "Shit." He groaned again. 

"Well I mean, that's a lot of siblings, but aside from that I don't see the problem." Alex responded with a shrug. 

"They're coming here."


	21. Meet the Family (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooo updating this fic. I know my update schedule has been absolutely insane, and I'm gonna apologize, but I'm not gonna change anything lol. It's really just whatever I feel like writing at the time. And I'mma be real with you, next fic thing is probs either gonna be for my ITH fic or for Shakespeare stuff. Uh so yeah, check out my other fics if u want and I'll see y'all later

Alex barely had time to shower and change before there was a consistent knocking at the door. Somehow the noise managed to reverberate all the way through the manor to Alex's nervous ears. He managed to find his way to the front door where Thomas was taking turns greeting three girls, all of whom resembled him. He chatted amicably with his sisters, not seeming to notice that Alex was standing awkwardly behind him. Alex cleared his throat to alert their attention to him.

Thomas' eyes widened slightly as he turned, seeming startled until he saw Alex. "Oh…uh, yes." He walked beside Alex and clapped a hand on his shoulder. "Girls this is Alex. Alex this is, Jane, Elizabeth, and Lucy." Thomas pointed to each of the girls in turn.

"Ooh, he's cute." One of the girls, Alex thought it was Jane, said, fluttering her eyelashes. "How exactly did you snatch him up Tommy?" She inquired curiously, unabashed by her sisters snickering. 

"Yeah, Tommy, tell them." Alex said, leaning against Thomas' chest and looking up at him. "How did you manage to snatch me up?" 

Thomas scoffed, rolling his eyes. "You got me drunk enough to consider sleeping with you." Thomas looked back at his sisters. "And from there it was love at first fuck." He said, sarcastically. 

"Oh, very funny." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Seriously, where'd you two meet?" 

"We work together." Thomas said with a shrug. "We've known each other for years, but I never really thought we'd end up like this." Thomas admitted. 

"Me neither." Alex said. "But I'm happy." He offered. 

"Me too." Thomas smiled, kissing Alex's forehead. 

"Disgusting." Lucy hummed, stretching. "Yo, Tommy, where're we staying?" 

"I didn't really get the chance to plan too much Lucy." Thomas said rolling his eyes. 

"Whatevs, I'm gonna go find a place to nap." Lucy said, shooting finger guns at the others as she walked down the hall with her suitcase in tow. 

"Have you guys heard from Randy or Peter yet?" Thomas asked, curiously. 

"Randy's still in Paris and is not coming. Peter's on his way." Jane said with a shrug. 

"Alright." Thomas nodded. "Are you girls hungry? We still have some muffins if you're hungry." 

"Thomas, are you stressed out?" Elizabeth asked, raising an eyebrow. "You seem…stressed." 

Thomas glanced briefly at Alex before quickly returning his gaze to his sisters. "No! No, of course not! This is all perfectly normal and fine." He said in a way that only further proved Elizabeth's suspicions. 

"That seems like bullshit, but these muffins do sound tempting." Jane said, frowning slightly. 

"Muffins it is! C'mon Alex!" Thomas said, grabbing Alex's wrist and starting to pull him down the hall to the kitchen, unsure of whether the girls were actually following. 

"Thomas, what's going on?" Alex asked curiously. "Is something wron?" He asked, trying to slow Thomas down some. 

"Nothing's wrong." Thomas answers quickly. "Just a little bit nervous. Don't want anyone to get too overwhelmed around each other or anything." 

"Thomas that's ridiculous." Alex rolled his eyes. "I won't get overwhelmed." He promised, patting Thomas' arm. 

"Alright…" Thomas said uncertainly. "So Jane, where's Michael and the kids?" 

"He took them to visit his parents last week. They said they'll be here within the next few days." Jane smiled. "The kids have missed their Uncle Thomas." She smiled. 

"I've missed them too." Thomas smiled back, opening the kitchen door. "How old is Sammy now?" He asked her, pulling out muffins. 

"He's about to turn four." She said, taking a muffin and pulling the paper off. 

Elizabeth took a muffin as well before turning to Alex. "So Alex, do you like kids? How many do you want?" She asked, sitting at the island and swinging her feet. 

"Er well actually…I have a son." Alex looked down. "His name's Philip. He's five. Right now he's staying with his mom. We have shared custody, every other week we switch." Alex rambled a bit before he stopped himself. "Uh…Thomas is great with him. Philip almost never shuts up about him." 

"Well…" Thomas said, clearing his throat. "Philip is a wonderful kid, with an even better father." He wrapped his arms around Alex, kissing his cheek. 

"Don't tell Philip you said that." Alex chuckled, swatting at Thomas' chest. "Besides, you're wrong. Philip is the best thing in the world so I am not in fact, better than him." Alex said, poking Thomas' chest. 

"Let me compliment you, Alex." Thomas whined, letting his head fall onto Alex's shoulder. 

"No. Not when I don't deserve it." Alex argued, lightly pushing Thomas away and crossing his arms over his chest. 

"But sugar, you do." Thomas started to argue, but he was promptly cut off by one of his sisters. 

"You guys are really cute." Elizabeth said. "Like super gross, but also cute."

Alex's face reddened slightly. It had been so long since he had been in the sort of lovey dovey stage like this. It was nice. A little unsettling, but everything with Thomas seemed to be unsettling at first, but then he got used to it and it was just nice. Alex cleared his throat, looking down as the girls and Thomas held up a light sibling banter. Alex tapped his fingers against the counter, half paying attention to the conversation around him. 

After a few minutes there was a lull in the conversation, in which, Alex looked up, no longer really embarrassed. He spared a glance at Thomas with a sly smirk, before he looked at his sisters. "So…what was Thomas like when he was little? Any embarrassing stories?" 

Jane smiled wide. "Well when from? We've got baby, toddler, child, teen, or young adult?" She asked, glancing at her brother, who looked mortified. 

"Oh, all of them." Alex grinned mischievously. 

"Oh god." Thomas groaned, his head falling into his hands.


	22. Meet the Family (Part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think i might start to wrap this fic up pretty soon. I like it I just haven't really had too much motivation for it or anything. So yeah maybe only one or two more chapters. Sorry, but I hope you like it in the mean time.

After what felt like forever, the girls finally had seemed to run out of embarrassing stories to tell about Thomas. They hadn't. They were taking a break and starting to talk about what to cook for dinner. Alex had laughed to the point of tears several times within the last hour and Thomas' face couldn't get much redder. Then the door rang and Thomas jumped to his feet, looking for any opportunity to take a break from them. 

He practically sprinting to the door and upon seeing his brother he let out a huge sigh of relief. "Hey Peter, how's it going?" 

"Pretty good." Peter shrugged. "Where's this fiancé of yours?" He asked, rubbing his hands together. 

"He's in the kitchen with Jane and Elizabeth. God Peter please help me. They haven't stopped telling embarrassing stories for an hour. A whole goddamn hour!" Thomas exclaimed. "I'm never going to be able to look Alex in the eyes again." 

"Of course you will, buddy." Peter said, patting Thomas' back. "Have they told him about getting your braces stuck on that pillow with the face drawn on it?" 

"Yes." Thomas covered his face with his hand. 

"That one was pretty damn hilarious though." Peter said. 

"Yes, very funny, please don't keep talking about my past failures to my fiancé." Thomas pleaded. 

"Fine, fine, I won't." Peter rolled his eyes. "You're worrying too much about this. If he agreed to marry you then the embarrassing stories won't change his mind."

"Well…I mean technically…" Thomas rubbed the back of his neck. 

"Thomas, what are you trying to say?" Peter asked. 

"Well I mean he agreed to marry me. It's just that we were both very drunk and neither of us really want to get married any time soon." Thomas said quickly. 

"Really?" Peter raised an eyebrow. "That's not the worst thing." He shrugged. "I mean as long as y'all are happy and you love each other then that's fine." 

"He did say he loves me!" Thomas exclaimed smiling widely. 

"Good for you, buddy, good for you." Peter pat his brother's shoulders. 

"I mean it kind of is, because like before that he barely admitted to even being interested in me." Thomas said, looking proud of himself. 

"How do you go from that to a committed romantic relationship?" Peter asked, confused. 

"Alcohol and a lot of crying." Thomas said with a nod. 

"I'll keep that in mind." Peter said, rolling his eyes. "C'mon, I bet the girls have started dinner." 

"You have any idea of when mom and pop are stopping by?" Thomas asked Peter as they headed into the kitchen. 

"No idea." Peter shrugged. "You nervous?" 

"Extremely." Thomas confirmed with a nod. "I mean…I'm dating a city dweller divorcé who's already got a kid. That's not something they're likely to warm up to easily. And I still don't know how they feel about the whole…guy thing." Thomas said. 

"Calm down." Peter said, opening the door. "They're more laid back than you give them credit for." 

"So the frog jumped onto his leg and he screamed and wouldn't stop running until he reached the house." Jane was finishing telling Alex the story of Thomas' somewhat irrational fear of frogs. 

"Oh come on!" Thomas groaned. "I was like ten!" 

"You were fifteen!" Elizabeth countered. 

Alex laughed loudly. "Are you still afraid?" 

"That doesn't matter." Thomas grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. 

"Oh my god." Alex said, laughing. "Oh don't worry, babe." He walked over to Thomas, kissing his cheek. "I'll protect you from any scary frogs." 

Peter elbowed Thomas' side, whispering to him. "I think they'll like him just fine." 

Thomas sighed. "Hey Alex, this is Peter. Peter, this is Alex." 

"Nice to meet you." Peter nodded, sticking his hand out for a handshake. 

Alex obliged, offering him a smile before turning back to Thomas. "Do you know when your parents are getting here?" 

"Not really?" Thomas said uncertainly. "Maybe either today or tomorrow." He offered with a shrug. It was at that moment that the doorbell rang. "I guess right now." He altered his statement, taking Alex's hand. "You ready?" 

"I guess so." Alex nodded. He hadn't been nervous, but Thomas seemed to be, so he guessed that he should probably be at least a little nervous. 

They walked to the front hall and Thomas opened the door to reveal an older couple. "Thomas!" They both exclaimed, pulling him down into a hug. 

"Hi mom, hi dad." Thomas greeted, hugging them back. 

"Where's your fiancé?" His mother demanded immediately upon letting him go. 

Thomas cleared his throat, backing up to stand next to Alex. "Mom, dad, this is Alex." Alex offered them a small wave. "Now I know what you're thinking, yes he is a city boy, but I've kind of become one too." 

Mrs. Jefferson had walked up to Alex, peering up at him, judging him, before she smiled warmly and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. "Hello dear, I'm Jane, but to avoid confusion I'm Mrs. Jefferson." She said. 

Mr. Jefferson walked in and offered Alex his hand. "Peter, but just call me Jefferson." He shook his hand. 

Alex nodded, smiling. "Alright, nice to meet you both, Mr and Mrs Jefferson." He said. "I'm Alexander Hamilton, but you can both just call me Alex." 

"Where're you from?" Jefferson asked. 

"I was born in the Caribbean, but I moved to New York when I was little." Alex responded quickly. 

"I love New York!" Mrs. Jefferson exclaimed cheerfully. "It's no Virginia, but it's still rather nice sometimes." 

Maybe this wouldn't be as bad as Thomas had thought.


	23. The Redo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is kinda really short, but I just wanted to give you guys something quick to wrap up the story. Sorry I just don't have the inspiration for it anymore. I hope you enjoyed it!

Thomas had moved in with Alex. It was their third anniversary since their first official date and he was excited. He had a romantic picnic planned, he had called up Eliza and made sure that she had Philip, he practiced his speech a hundred times both mentally and in front of the mirror. He had been building up to it for weeks and he only hoped that Alex was ready.

Alex walked through the door, groceries in hand and Thomas felt his heart skip a beat, despite the fact that it was just Alex in old sweatpants and a sweatshirt, somehow he made it look like the most beautiful thing in the world. "Hey babe. How's Pip doing?" Alex asked, starting the task of putting up the groceries. 

"He's spending the day with Eliza." Thomas responded with a shrug. 

Alex raised an eyebrow suspiciously, glancing at Thomas. "Okay, I'll bite. Why?" 

"It's a special day, Alex." Thomas sighed. "And I've got a little picnic set up for…" 

"My birthday? Your birthday? Washington's birthday? America's birthday?" Alex guessed, a teasing smile on his face. 

"Our anniversary you dope." Thomas huffed, crossing his arms. 

"I know." Alex rolled his eyes. "You put groceries away while I change into nicer clothes." He suggested, kissing Thomas' cheek. 

Thomas rolled his eyes, starting on the task. A minute or so after he finished Alex returned, not really dressed nicely, but at least he wasn't wearing sweats. "You ready?" 

"Yup." Alex said with a shrug. 

Thomas grabbed the picnic basket, handing Alex a bottle of wine to carry. They got into the car, Thomas driving them to a park and then finding a spot for the picnic blanket. 

They ate and talked for about an hour or so before Thomas started getting increasingly quieter. Alex noticed this, raising an eyebrow. "What's wrong? Cats got your tongue?" 

"Uh…nothing." Thomas shook his head. "Lemme ask you a question. Where do you see yourself in about a year?" 

"Um…I don't know. About the same place I'm in now? Thomas what's going on?" Alex said, accusingly. 

"Do you think that maybe you'll want to be married?" Thomas blurted out, his face reddening. "To me?" He clarified. 

Alex grinned, leaning forward and kissing Thomas. "Of course, you idiot. I'd love to."


End file.
